Errante
by Tornado
Summary: Los primeros espejos que involucran a Sanosuke en aquel gran juego han comenzado a aparecer... Un encuentro que le pone en ruta a su destino (Nuevo - Cap. 4)
1. Correo a Ulan Bator

Errante - Prólogo 

**ERRANTE  
  
Prologo - Correo a Ulan Bator**  
  
Bruma... la densa bruma impedía ver en el horizonte los primeros atisbos de luz que pronto inundarían el cielo... una luz que llegaría a despertar cualquier ciudad en el mundo -juzgó-, pero que en este lugar no tendría efecto alguno... le habían hablado de ella, que más que ser la capital de una nación era una parada en las rutas de mercaderes que atravesaban el desierto de Gobi con sus preciosos cargamentos de especias y seda en dirección al mercado de Irkutsk... una tierra poblada de recios jinetes... de personas que aprendieron a cabalgar antes de aprender a caminar... de gente que no tenía un lugar donde permacer por siempre... espíritus libres que se sentían oprimidos frente a cuatro paredes encerrando su alma... él los comprendía bien, conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección...  
  
... Sin embargo ahora tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse...  
  
... De hecho, tenía una vida por la que preocuparse...  
  
... La suya  
  
- ¡Maldición!... me habían advertido que estos imbéciles me molestarían, pero no pensé que serían tantos -se dijo al mirar por sobre su hombro y ver no menos de 12 cabalgaduras disparadas en pos de la suya- ... yo y mis ideas.... ¡Que no pueden entender que sólo llevo una carta! -les gritó-  
  
Sin embargo, sus palabras fueron contestadas con una salva de tiros de pistola que pasaron silbando a escasos centímetros de su cabeza... al parecer sus compañeros de viaje no eran del todo amistosos... sin embargo, la salvación para el viajero llegó de la forma que menos se esperaba  
  
- ¡Maldición!... Dragones Imperiales.... espero no meterme en más problemas  
  
Irónico, el destacamento de policía ruso obligó a huir a los bandidos al llegar a su lado... para arrestarlo  
  
- ¿¡Pero que demonios sucede!?  
  
- Queda arrestado por orden del príncipe Nikolai Romanov, Gran Duque de Irkutsk  
  
-¿¡Bajo que cargos!?  
  
- Traición, Asesinato y Posesión de documentos robados de la secretaría de estado Imperial  
  
- ¡Están locos!  
  
- ¡SILENCIO EXTRANJERO! -dijo el comandante de la tropa al atizarle con un fuete en la nuca- podemos hacer esto muy doloroso para ti si así lo deseas... ahora vendrás con nosotros  
  
- Siempre me ha encantado la hospitalidad rusa -ironizó en su propio idioma impecablemente-  
  
- ¡CALLA Y EN MARCHA!... ¡a Ulan Bator!... y de allí regresaremos a casa para colgarte... veremos si eres tan hombre cuando tengas una soga en tu cuello  
  
Mongolia, un estado títere de la Rusia zarista... tierra de jinetes que en algún tiempo lejano tuvieron al mundo besando el suelo que pisaban sus botas y que ahora, gracias a sus rencillas internas, se encontraba a merced de la voluntad de un hombre sentado en un cómodo trono en el lejano San Petersburgo a pesar de formar parte del imperio Chino... en verdad que la influencia de los rusos en aquel país era fuerte, en parte gracias a su poderío militar... sin embargo también él tenía sus recursos y no dudaría en usarlos para recuperar su preciada libertad.  
  
El día llegó para ellos a las puertas de la ciudad... era más propio referirse a ella como un campamento hecho de adobe... ninguno de sus habitantes permanecía demasiado tiempo en el lugar, lo que le daba un toque de pueblo fantasma, tal cual los que antes viese en el desierto en América. El policía que les recibió en los cuarteles no hizo sino limitarse a gruñir e indicar en la dirección donde se encontraban los calabozos. Una vez que le juzgaron seguro en el sótano del recinto la escolta del extranjero se dirigió a descansar... lás últimas palabras que este alcanzó a oír hacían referencia a que partirían al alba del día siguiente, luego de haber descansado las cabalgaduras para la dura jornada que tal viaje les impondría  
  
- Entonces... ya nos veremos las caras algún día... malditos... -se dijo antes de disponerse a comer un potaje de aspecto poco saludable que le lanzaron por una rendija en la puerta de su celda-   
  
El resto del día le resultó igualmente monótono... aprovechó entonces de dormir para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas la noche anterior; mismas que, de acuerdo a sus planes, requeriría durante la noche siguiente... gracias al calor imperante todo ello no redundó en un sueño reparador para él; sin embargo ese estado de adormilamiento le ayudó a traer a la memoria algunos recuerdos que lentamente comenzaban a empolvarse en lo profundo de su memoria... personas para él muy queridas, a las que durante los últimos años le había sido vedado visitar, primero por sus líos con la ley y luego a causa de su actual trabajo... El simple recuerdo de su temprana juventud y de su ilusa actitud frente a su propia existencia hizo que a su rostro acudiera una fresca sonrisa, más propia de un hombre libre que de un prisionero...  
  
... Empero, él siempre había sido un hombre libre... y lo continuaría siendo hasta que decidiese cambiar de vida... cambio que no tardaría en llegar a golpear su puerta  
  
... Desde algún tiempo atrás su corazón le decía que era hora de dejar de vagar, y ya no podía seguir huyendo de sí mismo... quisiera aceptarlo o no, se sentía solo... durante toda su vida su simple existencia se reducía a sobrevivir un día más, pero ahora... ahora todo era diferente... su errar por toda la tierra había traído consigo aquello que solo se aprende viviendo: experiencia... ahora sabía en verdad que el pan tiene otro sabor cuando es ganado gracias al trabajo... sabía que la tierra no le daba su fuerza a todo aquel que hundiese sus manos en ella... aprendió cosas que jamás soñó siquiera llegar a saber... se conoció a si mismo y midió su propia fortaleza en más de una ocasión... averiguó que tan lejos podía llegar en el afán de cumplir con un deber impuesto... y conoció el rostro de la muerte al verla directamente a los ojos sin permitir que ella le abrazase.  
  
- Me pregunto si aún me recuerdan -se dijo- ... aunque es muy posible que ni siquiera hayan sobrevivido todos...  
  
El tiempo pasa volando cuando la mente no tiene de que ocuparse sino de sí misma; la noche llegó cambiando el calor sofocante del día por un frío que calaba los huesos... perfecto para él; ningún caballo ruso estaría acostumbrado a ello. El frío del desierto era muy distinto al de la tundra siberiana; él lo sabía muy bien, ya que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer aquellos ambientes de cerca.... examinó entonces las paredes y el techo de la celda  
  
- Bien -dijo-... es hora de volver a lo mío... sólo un idiota deja a un prisionero en un cuartel en vez de una prisión... aunque considerando la arquitectura del lugar quizás carezcan de ella  
  
Sorpresa para el destacamento ruso... una explosión resonó por todo el cuartel a la vez que dejó una gruesa nube de arena alrededor de la base de una de las murallas del calabozo... hora de poner pies en polvorosa  
  
- ¡Maldición!... afortunadamente no tienen muy buena puntería -se dijo mientras que esquivaba los proyectiles al dirigirse a toda velocidad en un frenético zigzag hacia la puerta-... deben estar ebrios por el vodka...  
  
Al llegar a destino los cuerpos de dos guardias cayeron al suelo antes de que la puerta volase hecha astillas... le bastó otro respetable puntapié para que el portón se saliera desde sus bisagras...  
  
Alertados por semejante alarde de fuerza la persecución no tardó en comenzar: la tropa de Dragones Imperiales a la cabeza de un pequeño destacamento de jinetes tártaros se proponía regresar a custodia al prisionero... aunque, en palabras del comandante de la tropa, hubieran preferido que se resistiese para poder matarlo y ahorrarse el trabajo de llevarle de vuelta con ellos, tal era su costumbre...   
  
Mientras que la tropa comenzaba a diseminarse por las calles, en un pequeño callejón, dos de los jinetes conversaban acerca de la huída del extranjero  
  
- Dime ¿lo revisaste bien al apresarlo?  
  
- No hagas preguntas estúpidas; lo hice tal como lo hacemos siempre... pero dudo que el capitán vaya a creerme dadas las circunstancias  
  
- Date por satifecho con que no te arranque las orejas... permitiste que entrara con un cartucho de explosivos... pusiste en ridículo al capitán, y eso no te lo perdonará tan fácil  
  
- ¡Basta de charla!, ¡tenemos que encontrarlo!  
  
Durante algunas horas más la persecusión se repitió por todas y cada una de las callejuelas del lugar, sin embargo el extranjero parecía estar dotado de algún tipo de habilidad especial para desaparecer en medio del frío de la noche... aunque nunca repararon en aquel anciano Mujik de lento andar y tez algo pálida con el que se encontraron varias veces en medio de la noche... ellos buscaban a un fornido Tuareg a quien apenas habían visto el rostro y nada iba a impedirles su recaptura...  
  
- Idiotas  
  
El anciano transpuso el portón de una residencia que bien podía catalogarse de lujosa, dadas las circunstancias... Una casona de un piso relativamente amplia hecha de ladrillo y madera rodeada de un muy bien cuidado jardín en el que, para sorpresa del visitante, incluso habían algunas flores y un pequeño estanque de agua... la puerta interior se abrió para recibirle aún antes de llamar  
  
- Espero que su viaje no haya sido demasiado trabajoso -dijo un empleado al tiempo que tomaba la pesada capa de piel, el gorro, barba y peluca del extraño-... el señor embajador le espera junto con un invitado, haga el favor de seguirme si es tan amable  
  
Al entrar en la estancia dos figuras se encontraban tras un enorme escritorio esperando al parecer ansiosas su llegada.... en lugar de las acostumbradas frases protocolares el saludo que el embajador le profesó le resultó algo tranquilizador  
  
- No se preocupe, está usted en territorio japonés... desde hace tres días esta residencia es la embajada oficial de Japón en el protectorado de Mongolia  
  
- Por fin una buena noticia.  
  
- Oh!, perdón -dijo el embajador- permítame presentarle al agregado militar de la zona  
  
El mencionado personaje no dejaba de observar al recién llegado... al parecer le resultaba toda una sopresa de que el correo de aquel mensaje fuera quien tenía enfrente... y más sorpresivo le resultaron los corteses modales que guardó al saludarle... él le había conocido cuando no era sino un burdo vividor... y ahora tenía ante sí a todo un funcionario de gobierno... al tenderle la mano para saludarle el recién llegado fué quien habló primero  
  
- Ya nos conocemos, señor embajador... todo un honor volver a verle, y más en tan afortunadas circunstancias, Uramura-san  
  
La repuesta de Uramura resultó por demás escueta  
  
- Créame que el honor y la sorpresa son míos, Sagara-san


	2. De Tokio a Ulan Bator

Errante 

**Capítulo I - De Tokio a Ulan Bator**

Pasada la sorpresa inicial por parte de Uramura la conversación entre ambos hombres continuó por el derrotero que marcaba el feliz encuentro entre dos personas que alguna vez pelearon hombro con hombro contra un enemigo común

- ¿¡Pero que ha sido de usted!?... yo suponía que ya habría vuelto a Japón

- Créame que me hubiera agradado mucho, Uramura-san, pero estoy cierto que al principio no resultaba muy buena idea el regresar; eso a menos que me hubiera agradado pasar una larga temporada en la carcel

- ¡Vamos!... creo que a estas alturas ya sabrá que por mucha influencia que Hiruma Kihei tuviera en el gobierno aquel absurdo cargo de allanamiento, lesiones graves y daños a la propiedad que el presentó no tenía mayor asidero.

- Por supuesto que no, pero no me equivoco al decir que conozco por experiencia propia lo que vale la palabra de un poderoso terrateniente en los círculos de gobierno

- Bueno, supongamos que lo que dice es cierto, de todas maneras su "crimen" proscribió ante los tribunales a los dos años de ser cometido... al menos me parece recordar que ese es el caso cuando los hechos no involucran pérdidas humanas... ¿me equivoco, señor embajador?

- En absoluto, es exactamente como lo describe, señor

- Entonces, Sagara-san... ¿cuánto ha pasado?... ¿tres años?

- Dentro de tres meses se cumplirán cuatro años sin haber pisado suelo Japonés

- Ejem... recuerde que la embajada se considera parte del territorio de ultramar -terció acertadamente el embajador-

- Sabe a lo que me refiero, señor embajador

- Pero aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta... ¿acaso no desea volver a ver a sus amigos?

- Pues... al principio me resultó un poco difícil, pero luego, cuando pisé por primera vez el suelo americano me propuse marchar adelante sin volver la vista atrás... pasados un par de meses fui contratado por Nagata Mitsuo-san para servirle de correo entre las diversas reparticiones que él debía organizar por todo el continente

- ¡Vaya!... ¿conoce usted a Nagata-san?

- Se podría decir de esa forma... de hecho el me compró cuando fui vendido como esclavo por segunda vez en un lugar llamado California... es una verdadera desventaja el desconocer el idioma de un lugar y además ser aficionado al licor... el hecho es que esos malditos ojos de pescado me vendieron al mejor postor mientras estaba borracho y cuando desperté me encontraba quién sabe donde tendiendo vías férreas para ese vehículo del demonio

- Jajajajajajajaja!!!!!.... ya me extrañaba tanta formalidad en su trato, mi estimado amigo... sabía que por mucho que pasaran los años no podía haber cambiado tanto

- Disculpe, pero no es agradable recordar que en mas de una ocasión fui vendido como un bulto cualquiera... además, no es muy agradable saberse llamado "chino" simplemente porque el resto de los lugareños tiene ojos de plato

- Lo imagino... no es fácil negar tus raíces y obviar el orgullo que tiende a imponerse de forma violenta cuando el honor es mancillado

- Es una de las cosas que aprendí de Nagata-san...

- Si queremos sobrevivir como nación en el mundo de hoy debemos aprender que ante todo está nuestro deber; el honor personal es algo que en las altas esferas se ve continuamente sobrepasado en pos de un bien "superior"

- Querrá usted decir "en pos del bien del superior"

- Sí -concedió Uramura-, también eso...

- Nagata-san me tomó bajo su cargo y luego de un breve tiempo de enseñanza me empleó como correo... debo reconocer que dentro de ese sucio ambiente él fue siempre un hombre muy honorable; desde un principio dejó en claro que no estaría yo jugando a ser un héroe. Mis labores como correo comprenderían la mayoría de las veces el transporte de documentos secretos de toda índole, lo que implicaba de forma directa que mi vida estaría en constante peligro...

- Asi como lo dice parecería el peor trabajo del mundo

- Y no es un lecho de rosas... pero desde siempre me ha gustado la aventura... además de ellos me pagaban en oro... pero por sobre todo, lo que más me agradó fue que no debía responsabilizarme por mis actos, no importaba cómo, simplemente debía cumplir con mi deber...

- ¿Nada de formularios ni papelería?

- No he llenado una sola forma desde que dejé el país -sonrió-... eso a pesar de que gracias a lo variado de la documentación me significó el deber dominar a la perfección el alfabeto romanji, cirílico, árabe, hebreo y algunos tipos de escritura codificada

- Se oye como el paraíso -dijo Uramura al recordar el cerro de papeles al cual debía enfrentarse ante el mas mínimo cambio de rumbo de cualquier asunto-

- Por cierto -dijo tendiendo una vetusta hoja con algunas ordenes de aprovisionamiento-, aquí tiene el envío, señor embajador

- Gracias -contesto mientras hacia venir a un ordenanza-, ya veremos mas tarde de que se trata, por ahora puedes llevarte esto a la caja de seguridad, muchacho

- ¿Qué es esta vez? -pregunto Sanosuke-

- ¿Perdon?

- Puede ser que aún sea un "barbaro", como llaman los afeminados de las cortes europeas a quienes tienen la costumbre de hablar con franqueza, pero no soy estúpido... ese papel esta formado por al menos tres capas de tela de seda prensada... apuesto mi cuello a que debe decir algo my importante como para que el príncipe Romanov enviase a tantas leguas de distancia un destacamento de sus mejores cosacos a recuperarlo

- Hable, yo respondo por él -dijo Uramura-

- Está bien muchacho, tienes razón. Se trata de cinco documentos en los cuales se detallan los trabajos que se han comenzado a efectuar en la ciudad de Vladivostok. Se trata de importantes fortificaciones...

- Siete en total -continuó Sanosuke-, cada una de ellas coronada con tres cañones Krupp de facturación alemana, de un calibre que fluctúa entre las 12 y 25 pulgadas; cada emplazamiento esta fijo y dotado del suficiente ángulo de abertura de tiro, apuntando hacia el mar, para ser presisos, prestos a colaborar en una futura invasión rusa a las islas Sajalín

- ¿¡Como sabes todo eso!? -dijo el embajador una vez que logró cerrar la boca y recuperar el aliento-

- Digamos que la hija del príncipe no sabe usar muy bien su lengua frente a un hombre -contestó con una traviesa sonrisa-... solo me gustaría saber por qué esos idiotas de nuestra red de "inteligencia" no me preguntaron antes... podría haberles dado la información hace meses

- ¿Y dices que lo sabías hace meses?

- Que puedo decir... es mucho mejor un correo japonés que uno ruso -dijo fingiendo falsa modestia-... el hecho es que esas obras están en marcha hace un par de semanas...

- Lamentablemente la suerte de las islas esta echada

- Eso es lógico, dado que el gobierno pretende en un futuro no muy lejano dar marcha a la conquista de Manchuria

- Creo que estás demasiado bien informado para ser sólo un correo, Sagara -intervino Uramura-

- No malentienda las cosas, Uramura-san... es cierto que en un principio trabajé como correo; sin embargo, desde hace mas de un año cuento con papeles que me acreditan como Cónsul Viajero

- ¿Y por que no viaja con esa identidad?

- ¿Y donde quedaría entonces la aventura?... además, es mil veces mas fácil seguir la pista de un diplomático que la de un correo

Mientras la plática entre estos personajes se desarrollaba se oyó que llamaban a la puerta; Sanosuke pensó que podía tratarse de sus perseguidores y se dispuso a buscarse un buen escondite, pero el embajador lo tranquilizó al punto

- No se sorprenda, Sagara-san, tenemos invitados a cenar... aunque en honor a la verdad no es un horario muy apropiado, la noche ha caído ya hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo nuestros visitantes vienen de muy lejos para concertar algunos negocios con nuestra repartición

- Pues no importa la hora... hace días que no disfruto una comida decente

- Pasemos entonces al comedor, que deben estarnos esperando

Al llegar al lugar dos figuras les recibieron. Una de ellas era una mujer, que a pesar de estar cubierta con un velo denotaba una belleza bastante especial... podía decirse que sin ser hermosa su mirada era capaz de cautivar lo suficiente a cualquier hombre; el otro personaje estaba vestido con una túnica blanca y un turbante del mismo color, además de ello un cinturón carmesí ceñía una hermosa daga con incrustaciones de marfil en su empuñadura. En cuanto del embajador apareció en escena el hombre se descubrió el rostro... sin embargo, Sanosuke no necesitaba de tal gesto...

- Mi corazón a tus pies, Rashid al Tarik -saludó el embajador-

- De corazón, palabra y pensamiento te saludo, Fuchida Kita... permíteme presentarte a mi hermana, Khadija

- Es todo un honor para mi conocerla, lamentablemente mi mujer y mis hijos están en Japón en este momento, arreglando los últimos detalles de nuestro traslado, sin embargo tenemos un par de huéspedes que compartirán nuestra mesa esta noche y espero sean de su agrado, se trata de nuestro agregado militar Uramura y el cónsul...

Empero, no era necesario que el embajador terminara de presentarlos, ya que la cara del moro al ver a Sanosuke resplandeció de alegria. El fraternal abrazo que se profesaron resultó un tanto sorpresivo para los anfitriones

- ¡Tarik!

- ¡Sano!

- ¡Que alegría hermano!... te suponía comido por las hormigas en algún lugar del Ténere

- ¡Que vá hombre!... ¡tengo muy mal sabor!

- ¿Y a mí no me saludas?

- Por supuesto, mi bella Khadija -dijo al tiempo que besaba respetuosamente las manos de la mujer-

- Por lo que veo se conocen -dijo Uramura-

- ¿¡Conocerlo!?... ¡pero si él es mi hermano!

- ¿Hermano?

- No esperaba tener que relatar mi pasado reciente... pero veo que no tengo mas remedio

- Somos todo oídos... además asi amenizarás nuestra cena

Luego de tomar asiento en sus respectivos lugares la conversación se fue animando progresivamente hasta desembocar inevitablemente en el tema que habían dejado en carpeta

- Y bien, ¿nos dirá por fin de dónde es que se conocen, mi estimado correo?

- ¡Uf!... por donde empiezo... recordarán que les hable de Nagata-san y de como él me reclutó al servicio del gobierno

- Mismo al que según recuerdo dijo que jamás apoyaría

- Y no los apoyo... pero siempre que le pueda quitar algo de oro a las arcas de palacio me sentiré mas que complacido... bien, luego que Nagata-san me juzgó lo suficientemente occidentalizado como para comenzar a moverme con entera libertar es que comencé a realizar entregas por todo el continente americano... recuerdo en particular aquella vez que debí partir a Washington por vía marítima; el trayecto resultó largo, pero era la ruta más segura según me dijeron... claro, segura para todo aquel que no le toque navegar por ese condenado "Paso de Drake"... el punto es que nuestra embarcación quedó tan maltrecha luego de atravesar ese inferno que después de recalar en un par de puertos de América del Sur y el mar caribe a duras penas llegamos a destino... todo para verme devuelto nuevamente al mar luego de algunas semanas, esta vez con rumbo a Europa, a la ciudad de Marsella

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?... ya quisieramos poder viajar a nuestras anchas, no es cierto Uramura

- Lamentablemente tenemos un deber que cumplir

- No niego que viajar sea interesante, pero al parecer padezco de cierta maldición... ninguno de mis viajes por mar ha sido del todo tranquilo, ya que en aquella ocasión nuestro barco encalló en un arrecife de arena cerca de Rabat, en la costa africana... es donde nos conocimos. La caravana de Tarik recorría por aquel entonces la ruta de Cabo Verde a Túnez, siguiendo la línea de la costa... me enganché a la caravana a condición que me ayudasen a llegar a mi destino lo más rápido posible. Durante las siguientes semanas trabajé para Tarik como caballerango y cuando arribamos a Argel Tarik me consiguió pasaje en un barco que salía directo a Marsella.

- Al despedirnos supe que volveríamos a vernos nuevamente, aunque jámas pensé que aquello redundaría en nuestro beneficio.... ¿cuánto tiempo pasaste en Europa?

- Un año y medio... un poco más probablemente... no lo recuerdo con claridad... sólo puedo decir que todo aquello que se supone es admirable de su sociedad resulta demasiado exagerado cuando toca vivirse... para mi gusto les sucedió lo que a un vino pasado de guarda: envejecieron como sociedad...

- Pero... supongo que algo pudieron enseñarle al joven impetuoso que conocí hace años

- Aparte de modales "refinados", una buena cantidad de idiomas, diversas disciplinas matemáticas, un poco de ingeniería, algo de estrategia militar y como engañar a tus semejantes debo decir que no es mucho más lo que se puede aprovechar de sus culturas

- Veo que nuestros amigos de occidente no han dejado muy buena impresion en usted, Sagara-san -terció Fuchida-

- Me resulta extraño... sus logros son sin duda admirables, pero tienen un problema que quizás algún día acabe por arruinarlos, y es que si no comprenden algo al punto se lanzan a destruírlo... quizás eso algun día los lleve a pelear entre hermanos... no lo sé... quizás son sólo desvaríos

- No lo creo así, recuerde que nosotros mismos padecimos algo similar hace no demasiados años

- Basta ya Kita, déjelo proseguir con su relato -intervino Uramura-

- Es cierto, ¿dónde estábamos?

- En que al salir de Europa se reencontró con Rashid-san

- Cruzamos nuevamente nuestros caminos en Bizancio.... y como yo necesitaba desaparecer del circuito diplomático Europeo por un tiempo algo largo gracias a ciertos "malentendidos" entre algunos cuerpos de guardia, un par de maridos levemente disgustados y yo juzgué prudente volver a trabajar para Tarik, quien había decidido descansar sus huestes por algunos meses para luego tornarse a viajar por las rutas del Cáucaso y la Ruta de la Seda. Pasé una feliz temporada en el valle del Tigris mientras que las cosas se calmaban, luego de ello me reintegré al ajetreo en Europa, de allí pasé a Rusia y el resto es historia conocida

- ¿No te olvidas de algo? -preguntó Khadija-

- Es cierto, hermano -reclacó Tarik-

- Vamos... no es algo que sea fácil reconocer

- Tú eres mi marido, ¿recuerdas? -dijo Khadija-

Uramura casi muere asfixiado por la impresión que aquella noticia le provocó

- Oye, que yo recuerde tú y yo ya no estamos casados -dijo Sanosuke enfatizando el "no"-

- Claro, porque tú me repudiaste -dijo la mujer con tono de ofendida-

- ¡Pero si tú me pediste que lo hiciera!

- Jajajajajaja... siempre te tomas las cosas tan a pecho mi querido Sano... aunque debo reconocer que fueron los quince minutos más divertidos de mi vida... el sólo ver la cara de rabia que puso tu oponente valió el precio

Tanto Uramura como Fuchida no ataban cabos aún... bastó una pequeña explicación de Tarik pasa que quedasen enterados

- Lo que sucedió es lo siguiente: Mi padre, en una fiesta donde el vino corrió como las aguas del Eufrates, prometió a un jeque de la comarca la mano de su hija mayor... con el correr de los años mi padre falleció y la promesa cayó en el olvido; eso hasta que el muy sinvergüenza apareció para cobrar la "deuda" que la familia tenía para con él

- Obviamente, el no estaba interesado en mí, sino en la dote que debería recibir... además de ello, hubiera preferido morir que verme atada a ese hombre

- El hecho es que, ante la urgencia de deshacer aquel trato es que Sanosuke nos cayó del cielo... simplemente lo casé con mi hermana y una vez que aquel indeseable se cercioró que no tenía como tomarla para sí se calmó con unos cuantos caballos de mi cuadra... luego, Khadija hizo que Sanosuke la repudiara... con ello el honor del malnacido aquel impedía que la tomara por esposa

- A pesar que mi hermano puso muchas objeciones a que se deshiciera mi matrimonio logré convencerlo que era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar... además, cualquiera de los nuestros estaría feliz de hacerme su esposa

- ¿Acaso ya tienes planes, hermana?

- Creo que eso no te incumbe por ahora... pero podrías irte haciendo a la idea

- Vaya -interrumpió Sanosuke- ... creo que Tarik tendrá pronto un nuevo miembro en su familia

Durante el resto de la velada los comensales departieron agradablemente merced a la gran cantidad de historias que tenían para relatarse unos a otros... al final, las despedidas se hicieron breves como corresponde a un encuentro tan agradable como aquel que terminaba

- Espero que nos veamos pronto, hermano

- Nada me agradaría mas, pero debo partir antes de que salga el sol

- ¿Otra vez en problemas?

- ¿Acaso lo dudas?

- Entonces ven a verme al campamento, estamos en la salida sur de la ciudad... agregaré de mi corazón algo al trato que previamente habíamos cerrado con el señor Fuchida

- No lo dudes

- Señor Fuchida, los seis animales que solicitó estarán esperando por usted en nuestro campamento, y debo agregar que ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted

- Espero que esta sociedad de más y mejores frutos con el correr del tiempo

- Adiós a todos, en mi nombre y en el de mi hermana les agradezco esta agradable velada. Buenas noches

Una vez que todo estuvo dispuesto para ir a dormir el embajador notó que había obviado un pequeño detalle

- Lamento mi torpeza por no preguntar antes, Sagara-san, pero, ¿No le agradaria un baño antes de dormir?

- De hecho iba a pedírselo, y si no es inconveniente quisiera cortarme el cabello y afeitarme también

- Creo que Kita-kun no es el único que es algo olvidadizo en este lugar -agregó Uramura-... antes de salir de Japón recibí este sobre para usted... con franqueza pensaba en que prisión debería entregarlo, pero me alegra poder llevar a cabo el encargo en estas circunstancias

- ¿Quien lo envía? -preguntó Sanosuke al tiempo que tomaba la misiva-

- Lo recibí de Fujita Goro

El nombre despertó algunos recuerdos en la mente del luchador, pero ni hizo comentario alguno... le resultó extraño eso sí que el remitente no fuese quien acababan de mencionarle, sino que era alguien más cercano para él... mientras tomaba su baño se dedicó a la lectura del breve escrito

"Hola Cabeza de Pollo

Quizás no me creas, pero espero que cuando recibas este mensaje te encuentres bien... de hecho no se si alguna vez lo recibirás... ni siquiera sabemos si es que estás vivo.

Acabo de regresar de visitar a Ken-san y Kaoru-chan en Tokyo; El hecho es que Kaoru ha planeado una reunión para celebrar el principio de la primavera de Meiji 15... por cierto, no creo que lo sepas, pero ellos están casados y tienen un hijo, al que llamaron Kenji... es un niño muy lindo, se parece mucho a su padre... 

Lamentablemente ninguno de nosotros sabe donde estás, pero le hemos encargado a Misao que busque la forma de hacerte llegar esta carta.

Todos quieren que vengas, ojalá puedas asistir

Takani Megumi"

- Vaya, tan amable como siempre -fue lo que cruzó por su mente en un primer momento-

Sin embargo, el hecho que aún le recordaran era algo agradable, tanto que apenas salió de su baño se sentó en la cama redactar su respuesta

"Hola!!!, ¿¡Como han estado todos!?

¿Aun no se ha muerto ninguno de ustedes?

Yo estoy en Mongolia, divirtiendome de lo lindo

Desde que los dejé he viajado por toda América, Asia y Europa; lo he pasado genial en todos esos lugares. Me quedaré por un tiempo, luego volveré a Japón; así que preparen una buena comida para cuando yo regrese

Espero poder verlos pronto

Sagara Sanosuke"

- Desearía que no fuera tan impersonal, pero si dejo filtrar algo de mi trabajo, por más pequeño que sea el detalle quizás acaben encarcelándome... en verdad que quiero verlos otra vez... incluso a esa zorra... maldita suerte, no podré ir...

Era algo entrada la madrugada cuando terminó de escribir. Si deseaba salir de la ciudad con la primera luz entonces debía dormir un poco... así que su corte de pelo debería esperar. Las breves horas de descanso le dieron la energía suficiente para despertar dos horas antes de la salida del sol. Preparó entonces sus pocas pertenencias y disfrazado de soldado salió en pos del embajador y de Uramura en dirección del campamento de Tarik. Antes de llegar fue que Fuchida le entregó una hoja con sus nuevas órdenes; Sanosuke las leyó al lado de una fogata. Allí se le indicaba que tomara la ruta al sur hasta la ciudad de Xining, en China; en aquel lugar debía entrevistarse con alguien llamado Han Ming Wa en un castillo cerca de la ciudad

- Fantástico... lo que me faltaba... colaborar con el enemigo

Pero no era sólo eso, el debía ponerse a las órdenes de este personaje, es decir, que hasta que aquel hombre no dijese lo contrario él estaba bajo su mando

- Definitivamente deben estar locos arriba... pero por otro lado, la paga es buena y tampoco conozco la región... bah!, nada obtengo reclamando, yo me metí en esto porque me agrada -se dijo cuando se vió interrumpido por Tarik-

- Ven, sígueme

Tarik lo guió entonces a un corral donde se hallaba un potro negro como la noche, a ojo de buen cubero frisaba los dos años

- ¿Lo reconoces?

- No

- Míralo de frente

Cuando Sano se aproximo al animal este se acercó a su vez al trote hasta el correo... entonces es que lo reconoció

- ¿¡Rigel!?

- Así es... tenías razón, sobrevivió y se volvió fuerte tal como lo dijiste... y creo que él sabe que te debe la vida... como recordarás, de no haber sido por ti, lo hubiera sacrificado a causa de su debilidad

- Mira cuanto has crecido muchacho -le decía mientras que palmeaba su lomo-

- Tómalo, es tuyo, un regalo de mi hermana y mío en agradecimiento por todo lo que nos ayudaste

- Bah, no fue nada, además tu hermana es muy hermosa

- No lo digo por aquello... anoche callaste muchas cosas que hiciste por nosotros

- Somos amigos; entre amigos esas cosas no cuentan

- Ahora vete... lo único que te pido es que si alguna vez no puedes seguir con él lo liberes... bastará con que le quites las riendas y él nos encontrará

- Dalo por hecho.... hasta pronto, amigo

- Que Alá esté contigo, hermano

Al despuntar el alba los Dragones Imperiales partieron hacia Irkutsk con las manos vacias... a la misma hora el correo imperial ya no era sino un pequeñísimo punto en el horizonte, en dirección hacia el sur... hacia Xining 


	3. De Ulan Bator a Xining

Errante 

Capítulo II - De Ulan Bator a Xining

Jamás supuso Sanosuke que sus superiores lo pusieran en tal predicamento. Colaborar con un enemigo podía ser tolerado en determinadas circunstancias, pero, que lo pusieran bajo su mando era algo que resultaba desde cualquier punto de vista inadmisible. Tanto su orgullo nacionalista como su propia independencia natural le impedían considerar tal circunstancia de otra forma que no fuera como una afrenta parsonal de la cual debería exigir explicaciones a su enlace en Port Arthur, fuera quien fuera tal enlace. Pero ya que por el momento no podía hacer nada excepto acatar las órdenes so pena de juicio sumario y, lo que para él era peor, perder el elevado pago en oro que acostumbraba pedir por sus servicios en tierras donde la raza nipona no era muy bien vista le resultó más productivo el averiguar a quién iba asociado el nombre de su jefe temporal en China central.

Cuando inició su viaje ni siquiera tenía planeado cual sería su itinerario hasta su destino; si bien es cierto el viaje no sería superior a unas 250 o 300 leguas de distancia, los lugares que eventualmente serían sus posadas si viajara como cónsul o incluso como correo estarían llenos de ojos y oídos que, si bien no le buscaban a él, estarían más que a gusto poniendo fin a los días de un japonés que se encontrara en el lugar y momento equivocado. Fuerza era, entonces, el encontrar una forma de atravesar todo el trecho que lo separaba de aquella ciudad, o al menos gran parte de él, de una forma que no levantara sospechas. Y he aquí que la oportunidad se le presentó de forma providencial el día que se enteró de el hecho que una caravana realizaba un viaje desde Tomsk a Hong Kong con un rico cargamento de pieles, lo que, a pesar de demorarle un poco en su trayecto, le daría una cubierta perfecta. Al principio pensó en engancharse a ellos como Kuli (cargador), pero sus empleadores juzgaron que, dados los hechos de su dicción en casi todos los idiomas de quienes formaban parte de la caravana, que contaba con su propia cabalgadura y que, a todas luces, podía luchar sin que debieran cubrirle las espaldas si llegaba a darse la ocasión de defender la propiedad de la caravana, decidieron que formara parte de el cuerpo de capataces; la única objección que puso Sanosuke es que sólo los acompañaría hasta Lanchow, allí se separarían sus caminos, objeción que resultó aceptada luego de disminuir la participación en las ganancias del nuevo capataz de manera considerable y con una cantidad de objeciones igualmente cuantiosas proferidas por Sanosuke.

Resuelto el problema de una buena cubierta para sus movimientos el resto del viaje pudo dedicarlo a lo que se había propuesto, es decir, tratar de aprender algo que aquel hombre llamado Han Ming Wa. Al principio los datos resultaban escasos, pero al acercarse a la frontera norte de China éstos comenzaron a hacerse más numerosos, pero no por ello más coherentes; algunos daban cuenta de él de tal forma que incluso podría habérsele catalogado de una leyenda... se decía que era un famoso luchador, soldado, monje, príncipe, viajero e incluso un ser inmortal. Al final, como siempre, la verdad la obtuvo de un personaje al calor de un buen licor. La caravana había hecho un alto antes de llegar a Lanchow, y en la posada Sanosuke se dispuso a realizar su habitual y discreta investigación; la diferencia es que esta vez sí pudieron darle la información que él deseaba. El diálogo sostenido con su interlocutor, el dueño del hostal, le entregó las nociones básicas de con quien tendría que verse en Xining... la historia que le relataron en verdad era como sacada de un cuento, pero le hizo comprender que su trato no sería con un imperialista de la vieja escuela como él pensaba, sino con un hombre por sobre todo ecuánime, con los pies asentados firmemente en la tierra y con sus objetivos excepcionalmente claros.

- Así que, en verdad existe ese tal Han Ming Wa -dijo Sanosuke al dueño del local-

- No dude de mi palabra, amigo; existe tal como usted y yo

- ¿Y qué hay de todas aquellas patrañas que me dijeron antes de llegar aquí?

- ¿Patrañas?... supongo que se refiere a habladurías tales como la omnipotencia de el señor Ming o su supuesta vida sin límites

- Entre otras cosas...

- Pues sólo puedo decirle que cuando no se conoce a alguien se suelen hablar muchos disparates

- ¿Podría entonces usted informarme con mayor claridad?... si he de serle franco la curiosidad me mata -dijo Sanosuke con tono inocente-

- Por mí no hay problema, pero déjeme traer más licor, porque la historia es un poco larga

Un vez que estuvieron bien aprovisionados, el posadero comenzó su relato

- Probablemente le habrán hablado a usted de un ser de fábula cuando preguntó por el señor Ming, como le agrada que le llamen sus coterráneos. Muchos de esos relatos que usted habrá oído no dejan de tener cierta razón por una única causa: Hacen referencia a muchas personas, todas ellas han llevado el cargo de Tai-Pan (jefe) de la casa Han, así que, obviamente, siempre ha existido un Han en el palacio de Lanchow... o al menos hasta unos años atrás así había sido

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- No desespere amigo, hacia allá voy: Ha de saber usted que desde su llegada a China el señor Ming no ha estado de acuerdo a la idea de residir en el palacio familiar, y cuando aún era joven decidió ingresar al castillo de la guardia imperial en Xining... allí, aparte de ser entrenado como a cualquier futuro maestro del Wu-shu se le entregaron las normas básicas de comportamiento en la corte, cosa que él de plano detesta

- Un momento, dice que todo aquello sucedió después de su llegada a China, pero... ¿acaso no nació en esta tierra?

- Eso es a causa de su origen; la madre del señor Ming es japonesa... muy poca gente lo sabe, pero ella fue vendida como esclava al abuelo del señor Ming, quien decidió dársela como concubina a su hijo... lo que no contaba el viejo Tai-Pan era que su hijo se enamoraría de ella y que rechazara todos los compromisos de matrimonio con que intentó obligar a su hijo. Entonces el viejo Han decidió poner tierra de por medio y enviar a la extranjera de regreso a su país... el resto de la historia ha quedado como cuentos de viejas comadronas

- Vamos, la historia se pone interesante y decide cortarla... continúe -dijo Sano mientras volvía a llenar los vasos-

- Bueno... según me contaba mi madre el joven príncipe Han se las arregló para acompañarla hasta Shangai... el cómo es algo que jamás llegó a revelarse por mucho que pasaran los años... luego de ello, pasaron 15 largos años hasta que el viejo Tai-pan de la casa Han dejó este mundo agobiado por el peso de los años... y quizás por el peso de su conciencia...

- Siempre es posible...

- En fin, pese a todas las tentativas que hizo en vida para que su hijo se casara su empeño resultó en vano... llegó incluso al extremo de exponer a su hijo en público y humillarlo durante un carnaval poniendo en duda su hombría por el hecho de no aceptar a las jóvenes más bellas del imperio, entre las que se contaban algunas hijas del emperador. Sin embargo el joven no dio pie atrás diciendo que su padre era libre de pensar lo que quisiera, pero que el tiempo le daría la razón a él

- ¿Entonces?

- Nada, simplemente el joven fue paciente al saber que el tiempo trabajaba para él, y que a pesar de el edicto de muerte que pesaba sobre su amada si volvía a pisar la provincia sería él quien sucedería a su padre en el trono de la casa Han... así que la desposó apenas su padre hubo fallecido... todo un escándalo de aquella época, si me permite decirlo, más aún considerando que ella volvió con un joven a su lado

- ¿Un amante?

- Por supuesto que no; su hijo... que poca tolerancia al licor

- Perdón, es la costumbre de ver las cosas como suceden en otros lugares... pero, estábamos en que a Han Ming Wa no le agradaban los asuntos de la corte

- Quizás se haya debido a que la presencia de su padre, a pesar de ser poderosa, no pasó de ser sólo un espectro durante su infancia, por lo que, lógicamente, él manifestó un moderado desprecio por el cargo que algún día habría de heredar... de hecho, cuando llegó su turno de subir al trono provincial se las arregló para permanecer siempre dentro de su querido castillo en Xining o en alguna misión encargada por el emperador fuera de nuestras fronteras. En una de esas misiones debió visitar Japón, ya que se le había encargado "contactar" al jefe de un clan que estaba dando problemas gracias a sus redes de tráfico de esclavos

- ¿Redes de tráfico?

- Así es... de hecho, por aquel entonces en nuestra provincia se produjeron cientos de desapariciones de personas de todas las edades... el misterio se dilucidó pasados un par de meses gracias a la captura de uno de los raptores, quien luego de una no muy agradable sesión en los calabozos del castillo de Lanchow entregó tantos nombres que se necesitó de un escribano especial para recopilarlos... lo que siguió resultó lógico: se encomendó al señor Ming la labor de llegar hasta la cabeza de la organización y hacerlo desaparecer, no importando el tiempo que ello tomara ni el lugar donde él se encontraba

- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

- Pues... creo que es desde entonces que data su primera visita a Japón como un extranjero... nunca supimos en realidad qué sucedió, pero no regresó durante algunos años, y luego, cuando marchó a Japón por segunda vez, ahora por mucho más largo tiempo, dejó el trono a cargo de su hermano hasta su incierto regreso... de hecho, muchos temieron una revuelta cuando el señor Ming regresó, pero él decidió entregar todos los privilegios de la regencia provincial de forma definitiva a su hermano, Fu Hi, con la condición de que fuera el hijo del señor Ming, Maki, quien le sucediera en el trono, condición a la que el señor Fu Hi no puso reparos, ya que él está consciente que la línea de sucesión pasa por la descendencia del primogénito de la familia... y también creo que sabe que el mismo señor Ming quizás haya renunciado al trono por razones de índole política, para evitar un eventual derramamiento de sangre que podría producirse si un japonés fuera entronizado como jefe de una provincia china

- ¡Vaya!... sí que es todo un japonés

- Sólo de nacimiento... sigue siendo Chino tanto por sangre como por crianza

- Y dice que tiene un hijo

- Así es, su nombre es Maki, como ya dije, es el príncipe de la casa Han... es un caso análogo al del señor Ming

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- El señor Maki es hijo de una mujer japonesa, tal como su padre... de hecho, si no estoy mal informado su madre era la hija de un maestro de la espada... o algo parecido... la diferencia radica en que el señor Maki nació en China, y desde pequeño tanto el señor Ming como su alteza Fu Hi lo convirtieron en algo así como hombre de confianza; bueno, nunca hemos sabido exactamente cuál es su función, pero por los rumores que siempre nos llegan aquí es claro que algo tiene que ver con la solución de problemas que no deben llegar al conocimiento público, mismos rumores que por algún oscuro motivo están asociados con el título de "Feng Xuan", que suele dispensarse para los guardianes del castillo Shaolín de Xining, donde el señor Ming se formó como guerrero. Y por cierto, tampoco nos logramos explicar cómo además de todo aquello llegó a aprender el arte de la espada de la forma que lo domina. Aunque su abuelo haya sido un maestro inigualable, tal como se dice, y haya pasado dos de cada tres años en Japón, resulta extraña su natural habilidad

- ¿No estarás endiosando demasiado a ese mocoso malcriado? -intervino un anciano parroquiano del lugar que había estado escuchando la conversación-

- Vamos viejo, sabes que es cierto -dijo el dueño del lugar con cierta sorpresa de la presencia de aquel anciano-

- No niego su habilidad, pero así como resultó un buen peleador sigue siendo muy impulsivo

- ¿Y eso qué? -volvió a decir el dueño-

- Que si yo fuera su padre le daría una paliza si lo escuchara hablar de sí mismo de esa forma

Sanosuke empezaba a divertirse con el diálogo, pero decidó que era hora de volver a su tema

- ¿Y luego de todo aquello?... es decir, me queda claro que a pesar de haber merecido el trono de la provincia decidió rechazarlo para evitar problemas a los mandos de la provincia, y que si se trata de una especie de monje guerrero, tal como algunos dicen, pero, aparte de ello, ¿qué más sabe?

- Hummm.... déjame ver... a pesar de rechazar su título de nobleza se le respeta de la misma forma que a su alteza Fu Hi, entre otras cosas por su reconocida labor como juez cuando ha sido requerido como tal; además de ello algo han dejado filtrar los guardias de palacio acerca que constantemente el emperador solicita su ayuda para resolver algunos asuntos importantes con la mayor discreción posible... por cierto...

- ¿Por qué pregunto tanto acerca de él?

- Sí, eso quería saber

- Nada importante, simplemente tengo un negocio que tratar con él y quería saber algo mas acerca de su persona...

- Ya veo... nada desusado

- ¿Nada desusado?

- Más de una vez alguien ha dicho lo mismo... aunque no siempre los resultados de aquellas visitas hayan sido del todo pacíficos

- Descuide, no vengo en busca de problemas... por último -dijo Sano junto con dejar un par de yuans para pagar la cuenta-... ¿saben dónde puedo encontrarlo?

- Lo último que supimos de él era que se dirigía al castillo de Xining a encontrarse con su hijo... de eso hace un par de días, así que quizás aún está allí, le resultará fácil hallarlo amigo, eso si él quiere que lo encuentre

- Creo que será así... buenas tardes y muchas gracias, tanto por el licor como por la conversación, ambos han sido de la mejor calidad

- Adiós y vuelva cuando quiera, amigo -le despidió el posadero-... y recuerde lo que dicen por ahí... "en Xining pasan cosas extrañas"...

- Lo tendré en cuenta... gracias nuevamente

Luego de todo aquello la caravana partió al amanecer de la posada y luego de 6 horas de viaje, habiendo arribado a Lanchow, se encontró nuevamente al garete en una ciudad de la que no conocía sino el nombre; afortunadamente para él ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Había recibido su paga y con ella en el bolsillo decidió darle un día de descanso a su cabalgadura, así que, sobrándole el tiempo y habiendo hecho todas las averiguaciones que deseaba hacer se dispuso a ocupar el breve resto del día que le quedaba en darse un merecido baño de vapor y quizás por fin poder cortarse el largo cabello que durante los últimos meses había cultivado. Lamentablemente, las cosas no siempre suceden como uno dispone.

- ¡Rayos!... nunca pensé que fuera tan cierto aquello de "los relajantes baños de vapor".... ¿¡cómo demonios pude dormirme en uno de ellos durante 7 horas!?... es un milagro que no esté muerto a causa del calor... en fin, nuevamente me quedo con el molde hecho... tendré que conformarme con mi viejo hachimaki rojo (cinta para la cabeza)... ¡ma!, ¡que sed tengo!, ¡y lo peor es que quiero agua!... espero que mi caballo haya descansado lo suficiente... al parecer será mejor que parta en la mañana si deseo encontrarme con aquel Han Ming Wa... por ahora, una buena comida y a dormir, que buena falta me hace... ¡auch!, me siento deshecho luego de ese condenado baño

  
Lejos del trajín de la capital provincial, en medio de la noche dos cabalgaduras se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Xining... un hombre adulto y un anciano, ambos de cabellos blancos como la más pura nieve, ambos parte de una gigantesca conjura contra un poderoso enemigo, ambos, padre e hijo, entregados al sagrado deber que habían aceptado como propio de formar parte de aquella monumental opereta. Iban vestidos de la forma más sencilla posible, con simples pantalones de lino y gruesas capas de piel a la usanza mongola cubrían su cuerpo por completo. Sin embargo algo en ellos hacía verlos como si fuesen los amos de la pradera, tanto, que ni aún los más osados bandidos de la región tuvieron a bien en considerarlos en sus correrías durante aquella noche... definitivamente su presencia imponía respeto en todo aquello que sus ojos tocaban, empero, ambos conversaban ajenos a toda aquella atmósfera de señorío

- Aún no entiendo por qué te encargaste de hacerle saber casi toda tu vida a Sagara... obtuvo detalles que aún la gente de palacio desconoce

- Me pareció justo, eso es todo

- ¿Por qué lo dices?...

- Bueno... lo que sucede es que nosotros conocemos su vida tan detalladamente que quizás incluso él desconoce algunos de esos detalles, y no me pareció correcto que él estuviera en la más absoluta oscuridad acerca de nosotros; por lo demás, quería conocerlo antes de encontrarnos formalmente con él

- ¿Y para qué solicitaste la ayuda de alguien de Japón?... nosotros nos hubiéramos bastado perfectamente para acabar con el asunto pendiente en Shangai

- Lo sé, pero no hubiera sido justo tampoco

- En eso debo darte la razón

- Por lo demás, es mejor tener bien informado a Min-sama... ya sabes que se pone nervioso cuando no sabe bien que tal van las cosas, y la próxima vez que yo regrese creo que será para quedarme por un largo tiempo, quizás para siempre, así que no puedo perder tiempo en el continente... además de ello, Sagara trabaja como correo imperial, lo que tendrá contentos a todos en el gobierno...

- Bastará con que se mantenga vivo... el sólo recordar lo que el clan Wu le hizo al último enviado japonés me hace poner los pelos de punta

- Era un inepto que no merecía tal nombramiento... al final creo que yo mismo hubiera terminado asesinándolo por incompetente

- Pero no de esa forma.... vamos, que te maten cortándote la cabeza es una cosa, pero que te derramen hierro fundido en los ojos, que te arranquen cada centímetro de piel, que luego te sumerjan en brea caliente y para terminar seas desmembrado si eventualemnte aún seguías vivo vivo no es una forma honorable de morir

- Suelen suceder cosas así cuando intentas estar bien con los dos bandos

- ¿Y Sagara?... ¿será confiable?

- Eso creo; aunque si no me estoy mal informado su apetito por el oro puede acarrearnos alguna complicación

- No será problema, pagaremos su precio si lo vale... lo que ahora me preocupa es llegar antes que él al castillo... su caballo es mejor que los nuestros y por mucha ventaja que le llevemos es posible que llegue antes que nosotros

- Deja de preocuparte por idioteces, no pasará el bosque si no estamos allí, eso te lo aseguro... podemos pasarnos todo el día de mañana finiquitando nuestros asuntos en la ciudad de Xining si así lo deseamos...

  
A la mañana siguiente Sanosuke partió rumbo a su destino; afortunadamente para él, los caminos del imperio eran excelentes, así que no le costó trabajo alguno llegar a la ciudad de Xining. El camino hasta aquel lugar consumió casi la totalidad del día, pero la jornada resultó más que provechosa, ya que sin desearlo pudo contactar a un par de personas a quienes el cónsul Kita le había solicitado entregar un par de sobres en caso de encontrarlos, los que a su vez pagaron los servicios del correo con yens de oro de la mejor ley... al parecer había más de una conspiración en juego por aquellos lugares; lamentablemente para Sanosuke no había tiempo para juegos, debía partir hacia el castillo Saholín de Xining con la mayor prisa... así que luego de obtener las indicaciones necesarias espoleó su caballo en dirección al oeste; allí, a no más de dos leguas de la ciudad, se encontró con una hermosa hondonada enclavada entre algunos cerros de baja altura, pero que sin duda eran demasiado escabrosos para permitir el paso de cualquier intruso... la única entrada posible hacia el castillo que ya alcanzaba a divisar en la lejanía era a través de un bosque de abetos que parecían empinarse hasta tocar el cielo con sus ramas

- Bien, en marcha Rígel, debemos llegar antes de que anochezca

Empero, su cabalgadura parecía saber algo que él ignoraba... no logró hacer que el animal pusiera una pata más allá del borde de aquel bosque que divisó a lo lejos... durante casi una hora intentó convencerlo con palabras dulces, mismos, amenazas e incluso con una ración de azúcar, pero el caballo no hacía caso de su jinete. Al final, Sanosuke se dió por vencido y cubrió los ojos del corcel con su abrigo. Recién allí, no sin emitir más de un relincho de desagrado, Rígel comenzó a caminar... un paso tranquilo, como si intentara no perturbar a las hojas que crujían bajo sus pezuñas...

- Ahora te entiendo... este lugar pone los pelos de punta... no puedo ver más allá de un par de metros... ya sé que estaba anocheciendo pero ésto es ridículo

Al paso que llevaban le consumiría al menos tres horas el poder llegar a destino... el camino parecía estar marcado a pesar de la oscuridad casi total que les rodeaba, lo que lo hacía fácil de seguir... pero el sueño resultó extrañamente más poderoso que la voluntad del intrépido correo. Cuando ya casi caía de su silla se convenció a si mismo que por esa noche no llegaría a aquel castillo y que era mejor darle a su cansado cerebro un poco de descanso

Pero, contra la voluntad de su dueño, su cabeza se negaba a descansar...

Dentro de ella, distintas figuras comenzaron una singular procesión... caminaban en torno al correo que permanecía tendido presa de un profundo sopor...

Al principio sólo eran dos figuras, las que pudo reconocer como Higashidani Kamishimoemon e Higashidani Naname... su padre y su madre... ambas figuras le resultaban muy borrosas a la vista... sin embargo dentro de toda aquella nebulosa pudo darse cuenta de cómo ambos se alejaban de él... sin rencores de por medio, sin odios ni reproches, pero notó sin lugar a dudas cierto dejo de tristeza en aquella silenciosa despedida que su corazón le dictaba debía ser de aquella forma.

Luego de ello, una figura solitaria... un hombre de mirada triste a quien un hilo de sangre dibujaba un círculo alrededor de su cuello... vestía impecablemente de negro y compartía con el mensajero, además de la cinta de su cabeza, el mismo apellido... nuevamente, después de observarlo por algún breve tiempo, aquella figura se alejó de forma silenciosa... tantas cosas hubiera deseado decirle, pero lamentablemente para Sanosuke sólo podía verse allí, dormido, de la forma más inocente, tal como un niño... algo, o alguien, le impedía intervenir en aquel desfile... y para pesar suyo aquello aún no terminaba

Cuando Sagara Shouzo partió de aquel lugar le invadió un sentimiento de indefensión tan aplastante que no pudo hacer nada sino acurrucarse contra un árbol a esperar lo que fuera a suceder... le parecieron largas horas hasta que por fin volvió a verse acompañado, esta vez por cuatro personas; aquellos a quienes de corazón reconocía como su familia. Con qué agrado recibió aquella visión que aliviaba el pesar de su alma... sin embargo, notó que una de esas figuras se mantenía levemente más alejado de él, circunstancia que por algún extraño motivo le era dolorosa; aún así, las cuatro personas, Himura Kenshin, su mejor amigo... Kamiya Kaoru y Mioyin Yahiko, a quienes veía como sus entrañables hermanos... y Takani Megumi, la que siempre le hacía imposible su existencia y a la que se complacía en sacar de sus casillas... los cuatro, luego de cerciorarse que estuviera bien en su reposo, desaparecieron de su vista en medio de aquella niebla

Entonces, experimentó la sensación contraria a la que anteriormente le oprimía... era casi como si le hubiesen dado alas... sentía que bastaba con desearlo para estar en cualquier lugar y eso era algo que adoraba... libertad... por sobre todas las cosas la verdadera libertad... pero juntamente con ello en el fondo de su corazón había un pequeño lugar que sus alas cubrían con una densa sombra... no se daba cuenta cabal entonces, pero era el lugar donde anidaba una de las consecuencias de vivir la libertad de forma plena... era el hogar que la soledad había hallado en su alma...

Y cuando ya pensaba que todo aquello había terminado, dos nuevas figuras aparecieron en escena... una de ellas se dirigió hacia él mirándolo con un cierto dejo de desprecio... se diría que en vez de querer verle deseaba darle un puntapié en la cabeza y largarse de allí... la rapidez con que desaparecía el cigarrillo que llevaba entre sus dedos le indicaba que su simple presencia allí, dormido, le provocaba algún tipo de impaciencia... el quepis policial perfectamente calado apenas dejaba notar un incipiente flequillo que parecía jugar con su fría mirada... La otra figura resultó al principio desconocida para él... a decir verdad, no podía asociar aquella hermosa mujer que se desenvolvía con singular gracia con la chica que acostumbraba atormentarlo... y tras ella, dos pequeñas figuras en la sombra... siluetas que en ninguna forma le resultaban conocidas, pero que algo le decía que daría sin dudar su vida por ellas... de alguna forma sabía que eran parte de él

Luego de todo ello, volvió la quietud a aquella estancia cobijada por las copas de los árboles... pero de la misma forma notó que a su lado había una persona... una jovencita a la que reconoció de inmediato, pese a que ella seguramente no le recordaba como al hermano que tanto quería sino como aquel peleador que un día se cruzó en su camino

- ¿¡Uki!?... ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

- ¡No lo sé!... lo último que recuerdo es que me acosté a dormir y ahora me encuentro aquí contigo... es extraño

Hubo una larga pausa, luego de lo cual la joven prosiguió

- ¿Sabes?... nunca pude agradecerte por salvar a mi papá...

- No preocupes, no tienes nada que agradecer

- Te equivocas, pero mi gratitud no hará que cambie lo que pienso de ti

- No podría ser de otra forma... pero aún no me respondes qué haces aquí

- Te repito que no lo sé

- Nunca has sabido lo que haces...

- ¡Que dices!... ¡tú!... ¡tú!... ¡VAGO!... ¿¡acaso no tienes algo que hacer en vez de molestarme!?

- Hummmm... ahora que lo dices, sí, tengo algo pendiente que hacer, así que si la princesita me disculpa, debo irme

- ¡Bien!... y aunque no me lo creas, fue un gusto volver a verte, al menos en parte

- Dale mis saludos a tu padre y tu hermano

- Lo haré -dijo ya mucho más calmada- ... gracias nuevamente

Entonces Sanosuke abrió por fin los ojos... un largo sueño, sin duda... la luz lograba filtrarse por entre las hojas de los árboles haciendo que la anterior oscuridad fuera reemplazada por un sueve brillo que inundaba el ambiente... alrededor de él podía distinguir con alguna dificultad lo que a todas luces parecían ser pisadas... huellas que no correspondían en su totalidad a las suyas o las de su caballo... en ese momento comenzó a convencerse de la realidad de las palabras del posadero en Lanchow... sin duda en Xining pasaban "cosas extrañas"...

Pasada la sopresa se percató de otro detalle: su caballo ya no manifestaba ningún temor del lugar... de hecho, había logrado quitarse la tela que vendaba sus ojos y trotaba a sus anchas por los alrededores... bastó que le llamara por su nombre para que llegara a su lado y ofreciera transportarlo de excelente humor

- ¡Vaya!... ¡te despertaste muy contento!

Rígel respondió con un ligero gruñido que bien podría haber pasado por una carcajada

- En marcha muchacho... ya nos retrasamos bastante

Salió del bosque en breves minutos sólo para notar otro detalle: se encontraba frente a las enormes puertas del Castillo Shaolín de Xining... la salvedad de ello era que el sol estaba apenas más bajo que lo que recordaba era su posición antes de entrar a aquel bosque...

- ¿Habré dormido un día entero?... espero no sea así... no me agradaría llegar tarde a mi entrevista con Han Ming Wa

Las puertas se abrieron en ese preciso instante y un monje le indicó educadamente que entrase en el recinto, luego de lo cual le hizo desmontar y tomó su cabalgadura para llevarla a las caballerizas, otro monje se acercó entonces y Sanosuke preguntó en impecable Chino Mandarín

- Buenas tardes, soy Sagara Sanosuke. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar Han Ming Wa?

- Sígame, ellos le están esperando

- ¿Ellos?

- Es aquí... adelante por favor

Sanosuke había sido conducido a un tipo de gimnasio de un tamaño superlativo... el piso estaba hecho de ébano y los únicos ornamentos del lugar eran tres enormes estatuas de Buda recubiertas en láminas de oro... por lo demás el lugar era una estancia sencilla, muy apropiada para el entrenamiento... en el centro del lugar, dos figuras se encontraban arrodilladas mirándose de frente: un hombre y un anciano, ambos de cabellos blancos; además de su edad podía diferenciárseles por el color de sus ojos: el más joven los tenía de color negro y el anciano los tenía de color café muy claro, casi rayando en el color dorado... aparte de ello, y dado el parecido que entre ambos existía, podía inferirse con razón que se trataba de padre e hijo. Apenas repararon en la presencia de Sanosuke le invitaron a sentarse

- ¿Han Ming Wa?

- Así es... supongo que debes ser Sagara Sanosuke

- En efecto, vengo enviado por órdenes del ministerio...

- No necesitas entrar en detalles... sabemos quien te envía -intervino el tercer hombre-... de hecho, fuimos nosotros quienes solicitamos tu presencia

- El es mi hijo...

- Han Maki... ya había oído aquel nombre... ahora, si no es mala educación, quisiera saber para que me hicieron venir hasta este lugar

- Un hombre de negocios... bien, vamos a lo nuestro... Maki, si nos haces el favor de explicar de qué se trata

Comenzó así el relato que habría de poner al corriente a Sanosuke acerca del trabajo que pretendían que él realizara... quizás, si entonces hubiera sabido en qué desembocaría todo ello se habría negado con toda vehemencia... pero su destino ya estaba trazado... ya tenía las claves para ello, y aunque no lo supiera, debería encontrarse cara a cara con su futuro en los siguientes días... pronto él sería el sabueso en una cacería que habría de llevarle a la paz, y, contra todo vaticinio, hacia su hogar

- El asunto es bastante sencillo, Sagara-san: Requerimos de su presencia para un pequeño asunto que tenemos pendiente en Shangai, mismo que habrá de llevarle a usted con posterioridad a Lushun

- ¿Lushun?

- Quizás lo conozca más por el nombre que le dan los europeos... me refiero a la ciudad de Port Arthur

- Si no estamos mal informados, de todas formas debía usted llegar a ese lugar -intervino el anciano-

- Es cierto, señor Ming Wa

- Por favor, tú llámame Han... y si no te importa prefiero el trato informal entre quienes nos involucramos en ésto

- Está bien, por mí no hay problema, mal que mal, usted es el jefe... pero... ¿por qué la diferencia de nombres?...

- ¡Ja!... quizás te parezca algo tonto, pero lo prefiero así ya que de inmediato sé de dónde proviene quien en ese momento se está dirigiendo a mí... aquí, en China, soy Han Ming Wa... en Japón todos me conocen como Min Han... pero eso es otra historia... vamos muchacho, continúa explicándole a Sanosuke

- Bien, decía que luego de pasar por Port Arthur probablemente llegarás a Pusán o alguna ciudad de aquella latitud con el objetivo de embarcarte nuevamente hasta Japón

- Pues... no comprendo la razón de aquel itineriario, a pesar de que me parece interesante

- Hacia allá voy, no desesperes... el por qué de todo ese movimiento tiene un nombre que quizás reconozcas... Wu

- Wu... hmmmm... Wu.... ¡Wu!.. ¡¿Wu Hei Shin?!

- El mismo -intervino Han-

- Pero lo suponía preso en alguna cárcel japonesa... incluso pensé que lo habrían ejecutado

- Creo que sabes muy bien la excelente medicina para el ánimo de tus captores que constituyen un par de lingotes de oro...

- Lamentablemente debo darle la razón, Han-san

- No te excuses, en todos los lugares sucede de la misma forma

- Como bien dice el viejo -dijo Maki junto con esquivar un golpe de su padre-, el clan Wu logró asimilar para sí la organización de tráfico de armas de Yukishiro Enishi, lo que unido a sus redes de contrabando y tráfico que siempre han poseído los ha vuelto un tanto peligrosos... y si bien su poder militar o su capacidad de causar disturbios en el entorno civil es prácticamente inexistente su principal arma se ha revelado en su influencia política y económica en la costa oriental del imperio; a tal punto ha llegado la tensión entre los diversos estamentos de gobierno que de no hacerse algo rodarán cabezas... y creo que entiendes que no es una metáfora

- Comprendo perfectamente

- El emperador nos ha dado plena libertad de acción... tenemos a nuestra disposición todo lo que deseemos, si hay algo en especial que necesites para ésto no dudes en pedirlo... creo que debes saber además que esto es una operación conjunta con tu gobierno, de allí tu presencia en este lugar... además de deber encargarte de Wu Hei Shin eres el llamado a reportar todo lo ocurrido a quien haya sido designado por tus superiores en Port Arthur... como lo más seguro es que Wu Hei Shin logre escapar, y de hecho, es conveniente que así suceda, será tu deber el seguirle, probablemente hasta algún puerto del norte del país que por desgracia aún no hemos podido identificar y esperamos que esa huida desvele la locación de sus muelles... es en aquel lugar desde donde embarcan toda su mercancía hacia Japón... el punto final de tu misión es intentar, en conjunto con tu nuevo enlace en Japón, desmantelar aquella parte de la red de tráfico existente con la isla

- ¿Tienes alguna duda? -prenguntó Han-

- Sí, en principio deseo saber por qué el clan Wu tiene tanto poder como para hacer que se monte una operación conjunta entre dos gobiernos que clásicamente han sido... como decirlo... cordiales enemigos

- Eso es sencillo de explicar muchacho... el clan Wu es una reunión de clanes menores que se han encargado de llevar a cabo muchas de las actividades ilegales de la zona... desde inocentes apuestas y peleas clandestinas hasta tráfico de esclavos, pasando por comercio sexual, tráfico de drogas, contrabando de armas, seda, pieles... uso de influencias y un sinfín de quehaceres que no redundan sino en su propio beneficio personal y que es preciso intervenir de forma tal que provoquemos una herida demasiado grande en su organización... luego de ello, quedará vérselas con subgrupos del mismo clan, pero ello es una labor bastante más sencilla que bien puede encargársele a la policía

- Lo comprendo... pero... si dicen que su principal labor es el comercio ilícito entonces el clan Wu debe tener algún tipo de contacto en Japón como para funcionar de esa manera

- No eres tan tonto como tu anterior colega en la zona... el homónimo del clan Wu en Japón es conocido como Shodo Ryu... la diferencia entre ambos radica en sus métodos... el Shodo Ryu no respeta nada ni nadie... en eso el clan Wu le lleva cierta ventaja, ya que en sus códigos aún existe un pequeño lugar para el honor... pero no apresuremos las cosas... todo a su tiempo

- Por ahora -intervino Maki- te recomiendo que tomes un descanso, partiremos al amanecer hacia Shangai... si aún tienes dudas sobre algún detalle tendremos tiempo suficiente de aclarar tus dudas durante el viaje... afuera de la estancia debe haber alguien que te guiará a tus aposentos... buenas noches

- Buenas noches muchacho, procura descansar bien

- Hasta mañana entonces

Sanosuke no había sido capaz de ver en realidad en medio de qué estaba involucrado hasta ese instante, pero ahora, luego de la breve descripción de los hechos que deberían acaecer en las subsiguientes jornadas, comprendió que no sería una sencilla misión como correo, que esta vez estaría llamado a ser mucho más que eso... quizás no saldría vivo de todo aquello... pero por otra parte... por otra parte su sangre hervía de emoción frente a la más grande aventura que jamás le había tocado vivir... ni siquiera el combate en Kyoto había sido algo de tamañas dimensiones... ahora estaba llamado en verdad a probarse a sí mismo, saber en verdad cuál era su valía en aquel mundo que ahora le resultaba casi por completo conocido... con estas ideas aún frescas en su mente es que despertó al nuevo día... para su sopresa había en su habitación una muda nueva de ropa, de estilo tradicional chino, de hermosa seda de color bermejo con su kanji favorito bordado en hilo de oro en cada uno de los puños de la camisa. Junto a ello había también una gruesa capa de piel y un morral lleno con todo lo necesario para el viaje... una vez que estuvo del todo preparado escuchó con claridad el ruido de tres caballos en el patio principal del recinto.

Cuando bajó hacia el lugar se encontró con sus dos compañeros de viaje, los que le saludaron muy animadamente

- Buenos días, espero que hayas dormido bien

- Gracias Maki-san, dormí como un niño... lamentablemente no alcancé a recortarme el pelo

- Si te sirve de algo -intervino Han-, creo que es mejor que te trences esa cabellera... así no parecerás un extranjero

- Por cierto, Han-san, le agradezco por la vestimenta 

- No hay por qué muchacho... además, no puedes salvar al imperio vestido como un mendigo... ahora en marcha, debemos recuperar un día de demora

Juntamente con decir esto dos monjes aparecieron en escena... cada uno de ellos portaba una espada digna de un rey... una de ellas tenía una vaina de marfil y estaba destinada a Maki, la otra era portada en una vaina de ébano engastada en oro y era la que pertenecía a Han... a un tiempo ambos las tomaron y retiraron de sus fundas para cerciorarse de su perfecto estado... allí estuvo la mayor sorpresa de Sanosuke... ambas espadas eran sendas katanas con el emblema de "Hikari" en sus empuñaduras...

- Bueno niño -dijo Han-, no pongas esa cara... vamos, alguien nos está esperando en Shangai y no quiero que se pierda la sorpresa de nuestra llegada 


	4. De Xining a Shangai

**Errante**

** Episodio III - De Xining a Shangai**

Mientras los tres viajeros montaban en pos de la costa de China sus mentes no permanecieron ociosas, en particular la de Sanosuke, quien luego de una enorme batería de preguntas acerca de su misión se dedicó a atar cabos en silencio y luego pensar acerca de sí mismo mientras que el suelo se movía bajo los cascos de Rígel.

- Resulta casi increíble -pensaba Sano-... hace cuatro años estaba saliendo de Japón con un rumbo incierto, simplemente huyendo de un gobierno que de ninguna forma me resultaba tolerable y ahora... ¡estoy colaborando con ellos!... es cierto, no lo hago por estar de acuerdo con su organización ni mucho menos con sus ideales de base, o al menos con los ideales que olvidan mencionar en sus altisonantes discursos... entonces, ¿por qué demonios estoy siguiendo a un par de enemigos a pelear contra alguien que nada tiene que ver conmigo?... ¿lo hago por el dinero?... no, al menos no lo creo... considero que lo que he reunido en estos años bien podría servirme para vivir el resto de mi vida alejado de sobresaltos en cualquier lugar del mundo... ¿venganza?... ¿y de quién?... durante mucho tiempo fue el motor de mi existencia... pero alguien me mostró que no es la forma de estar en paz con el pasado... entonces, ¿por qué?

Las palabras de Maki lo sacaron de sus razonamientos

- ¿¡No es una estupenda aventura!?  
- Pues... eso creo  
- ¡Vamos!, ¿acaso no te emociona el hecho de saber que dentro de poco estarás barriendo el suelo con la lengua de ese malnacido?... o mejor aún, que sea su lengua la que limpie tu trasero

La expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Sanosuke a raíz de tales palabras era enorme... ¿no era aquel el heredero del trono de la casa Han?

- Si quieres verlo desde ese punto de vista... pero ten en cuenta que no tengo ningún pleito vigente en contra de Wu Hei Shin  
- Tampoco yo tengo nada en su contra, al menos no con él personalmente... pero aún así es algo que, por el bien de todos, debe hacerse... ¡y será algo que voy a disfrutar!  
- Maki-san... si no te molesta, ¿querrías decirme por qué tanta algarabía?... es sólo una misión de captura  
- ¡Ah!... veo que no has entendido para nada...  
- ¿Uh?  
- Si intentamos una captura frontal el resultado será un completo desastre... sólo somos tres personas contra... digamos... ¿la mitad de Shangai?... quizás un poco menos...  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Sencillo: hay que usar una buena estrategia, tenemos que hacerlo correr como una rata perseguida por un tigre  
- ¿Y como pretendes que hagamos eso?  
- Tú déjalo de nuestra cuenta... simplemente prepárate para seguirlo... tu corcel deberá correr con el viento para no perderlo de vista... con lo cobarde que es Wu seguramente huirá en dirección a su más protegido refugio  
- Que es lo que desean descubrir  
- Exacto  
- Me parece un plan bastante acertado, pero, ¿dónde lo encontraremos?  
- Hummmm... ¿te agradan las fiestas?  
- Pues sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?  
- Hei Shin también las adora  
- ¿Una emboscada?  
- No sé decirlo a ciencia cierta, aún no sé que piensa hacer el viejo  
- ¡Viejo tu abuelo! -intervino a la distancia Han-  
- Decía que aún no conozco el plan en su totalidad, pero si es algo remotamente parecido a lo que tengo en mente entonces Hei Shin huirá como alma que lleva el diablo... además de ello tenemos la esperanza de encontrar más ratas en el lugar, por lo que creo que deberás seguirle solo, y no olvides que en el camino deberás entrevistarte con tu contacto en Port Arthur  
- Me lo han repetido más de una vez, no soy un estúpido como para no entenderlo  
- ¡Hey!, guarda esas energías para la persecución; te harán mucha falta

Estas palabras, dichas a las puertas de la ciudad que era el nexo principal entre el continente y el archipiélago de Japón parecieron sacarlo de su estado de adormecimiento provocado por tan largo viaje y lo pusieron en guardia para las jornadas que se avecinaban. Al arribar a Shangai el espectáculo que les esperaba sacó un poco de foco a Sanosuke. Jamás pensó encontrar una ciudad tan cosmopolita en un lugar tan alejado de las urbes europeas como resultaba aquel extremo de Asia... gente de todas las naciones y lenguas se daban cita en aquella encrucijada marítima para transar todo tipo de bienes materiales al amparo de una acogedora bahía. Juzgó que la población flotante del lugar era aproximadamente el doble que la que allí vivía constantemente. A primera vista se podía inferir que muchos de los que se enconraban allí de paso eran comerciantes japoneses y muchos otros eran simples viajeros de la misma nacionalidad... y de pronto, entre la multitud, una visión sacada de su pasado... no, no era posible, no en Shangai, si hubieran estado en el puerto de Kioto quizás hubiera confiado en sus ojos, pero...

- ¡Hey!, ¿Que te sucede?... parece que hubieras visto un fantasma -dijo Maki sacando a Sanosuke de aquel particular trance-  
- No, nada, no hay de que preocuparse... creo que se trata de simples recuerdos que vienen a mi mente, continuemos

Sin embargo, al tiempo que Sano decía esto Maki notó como su padre se había puesto repentinamente demasiado tenso... como si intentara contenerse de hacer algo... su mano había empuñado duramente la katana que llevaba oculta bajo la gruesa capa de piel y se había crispado a tal punto que su hijo pensó que podía llegar a romper su empuñadura

- Tranquilo -dijo Maki hablando por lo bajo-... sea lo que sea podremos manejarlo en una pelea mano a mano... no es conveniente que armemos alboroto aquí en el puerto  
- No entiendes muchacho... y quizás es mejor que no lo entiendas aún...  
- Te equivocas... sé que el asesino de mi hermana está en este lugar en este preciso momento; es algo que puedo sentir en el viento... aquel que en cierta extraña forma es culpable de todo esto está al alcance del filo de mi espada, pero tenemos un deber más profundo que cumplir en este momento  
- ¡Hey!, ¿se puede saber de que hablan? -intervino Sanosuke-  
- Nada importante, sólo acordábamos el lugar donde nos hospedaremos este par de días  
- Lo mejor será un hospedaje cómodo pero de bajo perfil... creo que tengo en mente exactamente lo que necesitamos -dijo Han al recoger la brida de su cabalgadura-... es por aquí, síganme

El cabalgar de los tres jinetes hacía que la gente se quitara instintivamente de las calles para no verse arrollada por el ímpetu de los briosos corceles que devoraban la distancia en pos de un incierto lugar indicado por el más anciano del grupo, mismo que, al ser revelado, dejó al correo imperial con un palmo de narices debido a la "sencillez" de la estancia escogida

- Aquí lo tienen, el palacio de gobierno de la ciudad de Shangai  
- Pensé que quería que pasáramos desapercibidos -dijo Sanosuke-  
- Mis palabras hicieron referencia a mantener un perfil bajo, no ocultarnos de todas las miradas... por lo demás, no estamos aquí como quienes somos...

Juntamente con esta aseveración un caballerango llegó a tomar bajo su cuidado los tres caballos

- Muy buenos días, señor Han... ¿puedo preguntarle de quién se trata hoy?  
- Que tal, Lei -saludó Han-... creo que de comerciantes peleteros venidos de Rusia en ruta a Japón, será una cubierta lo suficientemente consistente  
- Muy bien, entonces serán el señor Liu Fo y el señor Liu Shi, pero, ¿que nombre debo darle al caballero que los acompaña esta vez?  
- El será el jefe de nuestra comitiva... rápido niño, dame un nombre que quieras usar...  
- Higashidani Sasuke -dijo Sanosuke sin pensar mucho-, es el que suelo usar bajo situaciones similares  
- Bien, señor Higashidani -dijo Lei-, procure mantenerse junto con el señor Han y su hijo. Si por algún motivo se separa de ellos siempre tendrá en mí y los míos un amigo. No somos muchos en este lugar, pero ayudaremos en lo que podamos... ahora síganme, siempre tengo un par de habitaciones para ustedes

La estancia para ellos escogida se encontraba en el ala sur del edificio, más precisamente en el segundo piso. Los tres aposentos se encontraban ricamente adornados y poseían una vista a la bahía absolutamente envidiable; con toda propiedad podía decirse que eran dignos de un príncipe. Luego de un merecido baño los tres viajeros se reunieron en la habitación de Sanosuke para compartir un opíparo almuerzo y discutir acerca de derrotero que tomarían sus acciones en los próximos días

- Y bien -dijo Sanosuke-, ya estamos cómodamente instalados, pero ún no sé a ciencia cierta que debemos hacer  
- Paciencia muchacho... -dijo Han mientras la puerta se abría y Lei entraba con el almuerzo del grupo y algunas hojas escritas en mandarín-  
- Lamento la demora, pero aún no recopilábamos toda la información... aquí tiene, Tai-Pan, espero que sea lo que esperaba  
- Gracias Lei -dijo Han mientras le daba una mirada rápida a los documentos- ... veo que nuevamente han hecho un excelente trabajo tú y los nuestros  
- Cualquier Feng Xuan no haría menos, ahora debo irme, no es bueno que mi ausencia levante demasiadas sospechas

Una vez que Lei hubo salido de la estancia Sanosuke preguntó

- Hay algo que me da vueltas en la cabeza... ya es segunda vez que oigo acerca de algo o alguien llamado "Feng Xuan"... ¿podrían decirme de que se trata, o es acaso algo que un extranjero no es digno de conocer?  
- Explícale tú, Maki... debo revisar esto para luego decidir que haremos

La explicación de aquello discurrió mientras comenzaban a comer

- Verás, es de lo más sencillo... durante generaciones todos los emperadores de China han tenido ha su servicio un cuerpo de seguridad especial, cuidadosamente escogido y entrenado de acuerdo a sus habilidades... obviamente, como supondrás, no se ha tratado siempre del mismo grupo. Más de una vez el poder ha sido tomado por la fuerza y ello ha conllevado la total aniquilación de los partidarios de la facción anteriormente gobernante. Lo que siempre han tenido en común aquellos grupos es su denominación  
- Feng Xuan  
- Clan, Casta, Hermandad Feng Xuan... usualmente se le llama de la última forma... básicamente es un grupo que opera desde las sombras... no somos pocos, pero nunca seremos suficientes... nos encontrarás por todo el imperio, e incluso fuera de él. Lei es un ejemplo; fué entrenado en el castillo de Xining en las mejores artes de infiltración y ahora está trabajando encubierto aquí, en casa de uno de los más corruptos gobernadores de toda China Oriental... como supondrás, lo que acabas de saber es algo que deberás llevar a la tumba  
- Por eso no tienen que preocuparse... y, por cierto, ¿que pieza les toca en ese rompecabezas a ustedes?  
- Nada importante..  
- Pero Lei llamó a tu padre "Tai-Pan"...  
- Veo que no se te escapa nada, Sagara-san... el viejo forma parte de la cúpula de la hermandad... yo soy un humilde consejero  
- No le creas al mocoso, también está metido entre los de arriba, aunque contra mi voluntad -intervino Han al levantar la vista de los documentos-  
- Y dinos, viejo, ¿que dicen?  
- Es -dijo Han juntamente con golpear la cabeza de su hijo-, entre otras cosas, el resumen del itinerario de Wu Hei Shin en la ciudad...  
- Y no se equivocaron -dijo Sanosuke leyendo los documentos-... estará pavoneándose en un par de recepciones... ¡y una de ellas es mañana!  
- Y la otra es dentro de dos días -convino Han-... la primera será en esta misma residencia y la siguiente será una inauguración de un nuevo astillero al norte del puerto, financiado por el clan Wu, de acuerdo a los documentos... creo que te corresponde decidir a tí en cual será donde intervendrás  
- ¿Yo?, ¿por que debo decidir?  
- Eres tú el líder de nuestra modesta caravana peletera... además, nosotros sólo estaremos vigilando; ya somos demasiado conocidos para la mayoría de los asistentes de ambas recepciones  
- Está bien... aunque creo que necesitaré tiempo para preparar todo  
- ¿A qué te refieres? -intervino Maki-  
- Que Wu y yo ya nos conocemos... por ende debo conseguirme un buen disfraz  
- Di lo que necesitas y le pediremos a Lei que lo traiga...  
- No es sólo eso, además de ello quiero conocer un poco el puerto... mezclarme con la gente, tratar de oír algo por allí y ver que obtenemos de ello  
- Es buena idea -dijo Maki-  
- Quizás sería bueno que te vieran por algún hostal de suficiente categoría usando el nombre que te has dado... quizás bebiendo o algo... no sé, hazte notar de alguna forma -sugirió Han-

Al Diablo le han dicho que peque...

- Veré que puedo hacer -dijo Sanosuke al levantarse de la mesa-  
- Entonces dinos, ¿a cuál fiesta asistirás?  
- Me agrada esta casa... que sea la de mañana... prefiero finiquitar mis asuntos lo antes posible -dijo al trasponer el umbral-... y una última pregunta, ¿el gobernador está casado?  
- ¿Todo un conquistador eh? -dijo Maki con cierta picardía-  
- No, bueno, creo que daré una mejor impresión si es que puedo hacerle un obsequio a la anfitriona  
- Y además un caballero... quien lo diría con tus antecedentes... -dijo esta vez sin tanto entusiasmo-  
- Déjalo ya, muchacho... me parecer una muy buena idea, espero tengas buen gusto... pide a Lei que te provea de lo necesario para que puedas elegir algo digno.  
- Despreocúpese de ello, Han-san, he estado en situaciones similares... nos veremos antes de la puesta de sol, aunque el lugar no lo puedo garantizar... por favor pídanle al señor Lei que haga que alguno de sus hombres me vigile, quien sabe que peligros le aguardan a un indefenso japonés como yo en este puerto

Con toda la tarde por delante Sanosuke se dedicó a hacer las averiguaciones que tenía en mente... de una vendedora de ropa obtuvo los nombres de varios oficiales de la guardia del palacio donde se hospedaba... algunos de ellos aficionados al licor, las apuestas, y, por sobre todo, las trampas en ellas... el dato sería de utilidad para él al finalizar la tarde, pero antes de ello tenía aún un par de cosas en mente. Pasó brevemente por el consulado japonés, de donde obtuvo algunos elementos necesarios para el quehacer del día siguiente, amén de entregar un breve informe cifrado acerca de sus actividades... luego de ello, encaminó sus pasos al centro económico de la ciudad; según sus datos, allí podría encontrar solución a un pequeño problema que se acrecentaba con cada legua que la distancia existente con su nación de origen disminuía.

- Al fin lo encuentro... malditos Suizos, no son capaces de poner siquiera un pequeño letrero que indique donde se encuentran sus dependencias

La estancia donde acababa de ingresar ofrecía un aspecto bastante espartano. Cuatro escritorios y dos ventanillas protegidas por sendas rejas de hierro y varios guardias armados dejaban a las claras que en el lugar se manejaban fuertes cantidades de dinero. Sanosuke se aproximó entonces al escritorio que estaba más cerca a él

- ¿Si? -preguntó en francés un ceremonioso joven occidental-

Sanosuke no dijo palabra, simplemente tomó una pluma y papel del escritorio y luego de unos segundos se los entregó al muchacho... al parecer jamás había visto con sus propios ojos lo que decía en aquella hoja... quizás, si se hubiese tratado de un atraco su impresión hubiera sido menor, pero no, lo que había allí era una matriz de 27 dígitos de longitud por 6 filas de alto, y bajo ella el nombre de "Sagara, Sanosuke"

- ¿Cu... cu... cuee... cuee... cuenta... cuenta... personal... internacional... en vaa.. vaaa... vaaa... valores... me... mee... metálicos? -dijo transpirando helado el dependiente-  
- Sí -contestó en su mismo idioma con toda calma el correo-  
- U... u.. un momento... por favor... Señor Sagara -dijo tropezando con su silla al salir en pos de la oficina del jefe de sucursal-

Pasados unos segundos el ex peleador fué conducido a la oficina del jefe local, a todas luces bastante menos bisoño que el empleado anterior...

- Philliphe Lussac, gerente de sucursal, a su servicio... tome asiento por favor, Señor Sagara... díganos, ¿en que podemos serle de utilidad?  
- Antes que todo, necesito saber una cosa -dijo ya mirando a los ojos de su interlocutor-  
- Si está en nuestras manos no tiene más que pedirlo  
- ¿Poseen alguna sucursal en Japón?  
- Desde hace un año estamos presentes en Tokio, y próximamente abriremos sucursales en Kyoto y Yokohama  
- Hummm.... eso quizás sea un problema  
- ¿Un problema?  
- Verá usted, el propósito de mi visita es redirigir tres cuartas partes de mi cuenta a sus oficinas en mi país

En medio del diálogo el jefe recibió un telegrama con cierta información. Una vez que hubo leído el contenido se dirigió a Sanosuke para preguntarle

- Antes de que continuemos, por favor, ¿cuál es su palabra de verificación?  
- "Malo"  
- Gracias, eso completa la rutina identificatoria... decía que desea redirigir parte de sus fondos a la isla  
- Así es, necesito que tres cuartas partes de ellos están disponibles en tres ciudades del territorio, de preferencia en Tokio, Fukuoka y Sapporo... el resto de ellos quedarán a buen recaudo en la sede central de su banco  
- Entiendo... debo decirle que en las dos últimas ciudades no estamos presentes, pero podemos arreglar que algún otro banco de su preferencia mantenga los fondos hasta que usted, o alguien de su confianza se presente a retirarlos  
- Me parece excelente, por favor gestione usted todos los pormenores y envíe los detalles de la transacción al consulado Japonés de Port Arthur  
- Si me permite, y si dispone de una hora como máximo, podemos dejar el trámite terminado de inmediato... ¿desea su oro en lingotes, monedas o alguna otra denominación?  
- Si pueden fundirlos en Yens les quedaría más que agradecido... pero decía que demoraría una hora en realizar el movimiento de fondos... ¿Cómo es eso?  
- Sencillo: desde hace un par de meses tenemos línea telegráfica directa con todas las sucursales del banco... acerca de los Yens, delo por hecho  
- ¡Vaya!... me sorprende  
- ¡Por favor!, siempre hemos sido líderes en el uso de los elementos técnicos más modernos... ¿puedo ofrecerle un café mientra espera?  
- Preferiría algo un poco más volátil  
- ¡Ah!, entonces pertenece usted a mi bando -dijo el gerente al tiempo que sacaba una botella de buen coñac de una alacena contigua-

Durante la siguiente hora ambos se entretuvieron en el antiguo arte del intercambio noticioso... los dos resultaron excelentes corresponsales de su interlocutor. Sanosuke hacía poco que había dejado el circuito europeo y Lussac había pasado los últimos cuatro años en aquella remota región, así que las novedades quedaron de inmediato garantizadas para bastante más tiempo que la escuálida hora que duró la operación. 

Una vez que terminó la transacción Sanosuke puso rumbo al mercado de artesanía... necesitaba encontrar un regalo digno de la esposa del gobernador... paseó por todo tipo de tiendas... las más finas telas de seda desfilaron entre sus dedos, pero consideró que estando en el principal productor de tal tejido era absurdo obsequiar a la anfitriona del día posterior con algo que podía obtener en cantidades y de mejor calidad... buscó entre los almacenes de importación, florerías e incluso en el mercado negro de abastecimientos... buscó entonces en las joyerías más famosas del puerto... aquellas que no son conocidas entre quienes son aficionados a la bisutería sino que, muy por el contrario, apenas son conocidas por una selecta clientela... como Lei. Muchas de ellas eran atendidas por expertos orfebres, hombres capaces de engarzar una joya en un anillo con un hilo de oro tan fino que apenas se notase a la vista del observador... pero él quería algo que fuera más allá de la habilidad humana... y he aquí que en uno de los establecimientos que visitó halló exactamente lo que buscaba.

El lugar era algo pequeño... quizás la palabra correcta para describirlo era "sencillo"... una decoración bastante parca y un tamaño algo reducido no reflejaban la calida de las obras que allí veían por primera vez la luz. Cuando Sanosuke se dedicó a hojear distraídamente algunos catálogos con bocetos de las joyas previamente realizadas supo que no encontraría un mejor lugar en todo el puerto... de pronto, en un libro que indicaba en su folio que se trataba de las joyas que disponían en ese momento para la venta, un boceto le alborotó el corazón. Muchas veces vió en el cuello de más de una cortesana europea alguna pieza de riqueza innegable... oro, esmeraldas y rubíes conformando una telaraña con la cual se hubiera podido alimentar a una pequeña ciudad por más de un año era portado por aquellas mujeres como si se tratara de un simple cordón, pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era una verdadera obra de arte.

- Este, quiero verlo -dijo Sano al dueño del lugar-

Cuando tuvo la joya ante su vista por vez primera quedó sorprendido... no estaba íntegramente hecho en oro como cabía esperarse, aunque la cadena y la base del motivo central si estaban hechas de tan noble material; sin embargo, y a pesar del color argentado del engarce principal pudo darse cuenta que no se trataba de plata

- Está hecho en un material nuevo... los que me lo vendieron le llamaron "platino"... no es muy apreciado en Europa, según me dijeron, pero personalmente lo prefiero al oro por su facilidad de trabajo y porque las figuras que logro con él son de mayor finura

Y vaya si lo eran... el orfebre había logrado con la mayor perfección la figura de un nido de ave, con cada una de sus ramas perfectamente entretejidas con el resto del tramado... el motivo central del collar era un ruiseñor cantando al empollar dos huevecillos. Tanto el ave como sus huevos estaban fabricados en jade y los ojos de la misma estaban realizados en dos pequeños diamantes perfectos

- Es precioso, lo quiero  
- No se ofenda, señor, pero... ¿tiene usted con que pagarlo?  
- Hmph... espero que esto sea suficiente -dijo Sanosuke al poner en el mesón tres pepitas de oro de buen tamaño-  
- Más que ello, señor -dijo sorprendido el artersano-... si he de hablar con la verdad eso paga con demasiada holgura el valor del collar... deme un momento y quedaremos a mano

Dicho esto desapareció en la trastienda por cosa de cinco minutos. Al volver traía en sus manos un broche que al parecer acababa de finalizar... y si la primera obra que Sanosuke había visto le pareció hermosa esta nueva trajo a su mente un nuevo significado para la palabra perfección. El broche en sí no tenía mayor valor; estaba fabricado en parte de oro de media ley y parte en el mismo platino, un material por aquellos días no tan apreciado; lo que denotaba su verdadero valor era su construcción y su valor estético. Representaba con una forma de corona un sol con rayos de oro y un núcleo hecho de una pieza de jade.

- Como verá, la pieza de jade no es perfecta -dijo el dependiente al indicar una línea dorada que atravesaba de arriba a abajo el ojo verdoso-, es por ello principalmente que no se lo ofrecí en primer lugar... sin embargo creo que puede agradarle el tenerlo, ya que, según veo, es usted capaz de apreciarlo  
- ¿Apreciarlo? -preguntó Sanosuke luego de un rato de observar la pieza-... me tiene embobado... si bien tiene usted razón al decir que la joya no es perfecta, pero... ¡bah!, ¡que rayos!... esa imperfección se me antoja de lo más elegante... tiene...  
- Tiene la forma de el perfil de una mujer... una hermosa mujer joven... quizás se lo pueda usted regalar a su esposa  
- No amigo, por ahora no tengo a quien regalarlo... pero sin embargo con gusto lo acepto, quizás llegue el día que pueda dárselo a alguien como el hermoso presente que es  
- Pierda cuidado, cuando menos lo espera allí estará la ocasión...  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro  
- No desespere, siempre ha sido como yo lo digo y no creo que usted sea la exepción  
- Bien, no tomo más de su tiempo, gracias por todo y suerte  
- Que todo vaya bien... un amigo de Han es también mi amigo  
- ¿Huh?... ¿Feng Xuan?  
- Eso no tiene mayor importancia ahora -dijo el dependiente con una sonrisa-... por ahora creo que mañana debe usted asistir a una recepción

Luego de aquella singular transacción el correo imperial se dedicó a recorrer algunas de las tabernas cercanas al palacio del gobernador. en una de ellas pudo darle buen uso a la información que había recabado al principio de la tarde. Se entretuvo bastante jugando a los dados con los soldados de la guardia, pero una vez que se hubo aburrido del juego se dió el lujo de desenmascarar a uno de los que hacían trampa en el juego, generando una trifulca a raíz del enojo de los parroquianos que habían sido burlados por los guardias... todo ello redundó en que varios de ellos resultaron arrestados por la policía, Sanosuke incluído, y a su vez logró que el nombre de Higashidani Sasuke resultase conocido en el lugar por varias semanas luego de su partida

- ¿Y esto? -preguntó uno de los carceleros al descubrir entre las pertenencias de Sanosuke el collar y el prendedor-... seguro lo robaste para poder jugarlo  
- No sabes lo que dices, imbécil... por lo demás, tu capitán puede darme clases acerca de como robarle a los incautos  
- Vaya... estúpido y además valiente... una mala combinación para un japonés en China

Justo cuando la situación se comenzaba a poner aún más tensa aparecieron Han y Lei en el calabozo

- Así que aquí estabas... ¿que pretendías haciendo tanto alboroto, soberano estúpido? -inquirió Han-... ¿acaso no sabes que somos invitados y no anfitriones?  
- ¡Hey!, no soy sino un extranjero que no conoce el lugar... es mi primera vez en el puerto  
- Es huésped del gobernador -dijo Lei al carcelero-... creo que harías mejor en liberarlo  
- ¿¡Del gobernador!?, ¿es cierto eso señor Lei? -preguntó con bastante miedo en su voz-  
- Así es -interrumpió Han-... estamos alojados en el palacio, así que te suplico de la manera más atenta que lo liberes, ya que debe asistir a una recepción oficial... por lo demás, ofrezco disculpas por su comportamiento, es un palurdo sin educación  
- Además -intervino Lei-, creo que recuerdas bien que al gobernador no le agrada que maltraten a sus invitados... creo que será mejor que hagas lo que sugiere el señor Liu si no quieres enfrentarte nuevamente al disgusto del gobernador  
- Está bien -dijo luego de sopesar el asunto unos segundos-, supongo que puedo dejarlo libre... Piérdete japonés... no vuelvas  
- Gracias... y por cierto, toma, aquí tienes tus llaves -dijo Sanosuke al salir del lugar dejando al guardia con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro que no se borró en cuatro días... ¿¡cuándo demonios le había robado las llaves el japonés!?-

- Y dime... ¿esa es tu idea de llamar la atención? -inquirió Han al dirigirse de regreso al palacio-  
- A decir verdad había pensado en algo un poco más violento, pero considerando que obtuve el dato de alguien en el puerto durante la tarde decidí hacerlo de una forma algo más civilizada... no creo que haya mayores objeciones a mi actuación, ¿me equivoco?  
- Si se tratara de otra persona quizás te habría dejado allí... pero considerando que jamás has sido demasiado disciplinado opino que no estuvo del todo mal...  
- Además -agregó Lei-, con la impresión de saberte entre los invitados del gobernador el carcelero no dejará de hablar de tí durante una semana, así que doy por descontado que el gobernador conocerá tu nombre de aquí a mañana... por lo demás no hay de que preocuparse, él es un noble de alcurnia; jamás asociará tu nombre con alguien que haya estado metido en líos con sus guardias, simplemente lo retendrá en su memoria por el hecho de haberlo oído por allí  
- Y dime, ¿conseguiste todo lo que necesitas para la fiesta de mañana?  
- Eso creo, durante esta noche pondré a punto la vestimenta que usaré mañana y de salir todo a pedir de boca a esta hora estaré haciendo ingreso a una elegante recepción y de paso ganándome el aprecio de la anfitriona... ¿Me acompañarán?  
- Lo siento, yo estoy inhabilitado para ello -dijo Han-... Hei Shin me conoce bien y no creo poder contener el deseo de acabarlo en caso de encontrarme frente a frente con él... creo que lo mejor será que Maki te acompañe, y si Lei lo desea también será bienvenido en el equipo  
- Difiero en ello, Tai-Pan... pero no se preocupe... además, estaré encargado de la guardarropía de la fiesta  
- Confío en tí, muchacho, sé que más de una sorpresa deparará tu intervención... guardarropía, pero que conveniente  
- ¿Conveniente, Han-san?  
- Oh, lo que sucede es que Hei Shin deberá dejar de lado su arma dentro de la fiesta... y quedará a cargo de Lei... al tigre dejan cuidando la carne  
- ¿Un arma?... ¿de qué tipo?  
- Si recuerdas bien, cuando ustedes tuvieron su pequeña guerra él ya era un muy buen tirador  
- Lo recuerdo, fué capaz de darle a Kenshin desde unas 200 yardas de distancia, aún habiendo recibido un demoledor puñetazo de Enishi en pleno rostro  
- Así es, así que, si antes fué capaz de hacer un tiro más que aceptable con un pulso y visión vacilantes y armado con un revólver deberás cuidarte de su nueva arma  
- No me dirá que ahora cuenta con una ametralladora -dijo Sano de forma sarcástica-  
- No andas tan descaminado... tiene en su poder un prototipo alemán  
- ¡Mierda!.. la embajada Alemana en San Petersburgo... ¿él es quien robó el prototipo de pistola Krupp-Lugger que me hicieron investigar hace un par de meses?  
- El en persona no lo hizo, pero el trabajo fue efectuado para Hei Shin... descubriste correctamente al autor material, el resto de la investigación corrió de nuestra cuenta  
- ¡Demonios!... 24 tiros en 18 segundos, automática, alta penetración, recarga rápida, vibración atenuada ante el disparo, posibilidad de balas con punta de fósforo y cianuro... será algo de cuidado  
- ¡Valor muchacho!, que con el mensaje que le darás es posible que se olvide incluso de su nuevo juguete...  
- Por lo demás, si los dioses están con nosotros, me quedarás a deber la vida... eso si es que consigues que pueda tener su arma en mi poder por más de 5 minutos

El resto del día, al igual que la mañana siguiente y la tarde del mismo día discurrieron con bastante calma. Lo interesante de la jornada comenzaría un poco antes de la puesta del sol, y hete aquí que a esa hora la cantidad de invitados se acercaba ya al medio millar de personas...

- ¡Hey!, ustedes si que hacen fiestas en grande -dijo Sanosuke a Maki al bajar de un carruaje, extrañamente conducido por Han-  
- No se demoren en estupideces -dijo el anciano desde el lugar del conductor-... estaré esperando en las caballerizas, habré preparado tu caballo y probablemente algo más que quizás te sea útil... por ahora espero que hayas memorizado tu parlamento en esta obra, si todo sale como debe entonces obtendrás tu salario del mismo Hei Shin  
- Tranquilo, Han-san... tengo todo bajo control  
- Vamos, tienes un presente que entregar -dijo secamente Maki-  
- ¿Que te sucede?... ¿no te agrada el tumulto?... además, te has vestido para la ocasión  
- No es eso, simplemente detesto las casiones formales... herencia paterna, si me permites decirlo... por cierto, no te es permitido llamar al gobernador por su nombre... aquí somos simples plebeyos  
- Creo que no podré dormir a raíz de la humillación -ironizó Sanosuke-... además, ni siquiera conozco su nombre  
- Y no necesitas saberlo... tampoco el de su consorte  
- ¿Es bonita? -preguntó Sanosuke, casi por un acto reflejo-  
- El gobernador no la merece... afortunadamente es sólo su mujer en los papeles... es demasiado joven para el vejestorio y el gobernador no está interesado sino en un par de sus concubinas  
- Y tiene nombre  
- Ning Xia, si tanto te interesa saberlo... pero no tienes esperanzas -dijo hoscamente Maki-  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
- Su corazón ya tiene dueño  
- ¿No me saldrás con que...?  
- ¡Lárguense ya! -dijo por lo bajo Han-

En la entrada de la mansión les recibió una agradable imitación de chamberlán europeo, quien tomó sus invitaciones y los anunció hacia el interior con voz ceremoniosa... como era de esperarse, nadie raparó mayormente en su presentación... pero sí lo hicieron en sus vestimentas.

Maki llegaba al lugar ataviado con una túnica de color rojo y una capa color gris, ambas fabricadas en la más delicada seda; su calzado estaba realizado en piel finamente repujada, llevando esta vez el emblema de "Hikari" en un medallón de oro macizo ceñido a su cuello. El tocado ceremonial chino de su cabello estaba hecho en lino torcido de color negro y entretejido con tela de oro y su cabello había sido convenientemente disfrazado de color negro. Por su parte Sanosuke, a pesar de la obvia mayor sencillez de sus ropajes, tampoco había dejado nada al azar. Vestía un pantalón y camisa tradicional china de color blanco, íntegramente de seda, cada ojal y costura estaban también terminadas en hilo de oro; su pelo estaba trenzado a la usanza nacional creando una corta coleta terminada un caracter de oro en chino mandarín que alguien, durante esa noche, llegaría a reconocer. Acompañaba su vestimenta con una fajín negro en el que llevaba ceñido un puñal morisco engarzado en cuanta piedra preciosa fuera posible imaginar... puñal que, convenientemente, poseía un mecanismo para hacerlo pasar por una joya decorativa mediante la presión del único diamante de la empuñadura, lo que hacía que la hoja quedase guardada en la vaina... además de todo el lujo Sanosuke había pintado su cabello de color café y lucía un par de bigotes que hacían juego con su nuevo color de pelo.

- Creo que ya nos hicimos notar -dijo Sanosuke a Maki a raíz de los murmullos de toda la concurrencia-  
- Eso es por la falta de respeto que nuestra vestimenta implica  
- ¿Nani?  
- Que estemos mejor vestidos que el anfitrión puede pasar, mal que mal, está en su derecho de vestirse como le plazca, pero, que humillemos a quien se honra en la recepción, es algo inaceptable -dijo Maki indicando al lugar de privilegio junto al estrado del gobernador-

Wu Hei Shin... el trepador y oportunista estaba sentado en aquel sitio con un tono de piel que había cambiado hasta un color indefinible, ubicado entre el rojo afrenta y el verde rabia, sin embargo, a sugestión de uno de sus guardaespaldas, mantuvo la compostura... quizás se trataba de forasteros que no tenían ni la más mínima educación, pero sin duda él se encargaría de enseñarles las normas de buena conducta en cuanto salieran de la fiesta

- Entonces -dijo Sanosuke-, vamos a presentarnos... esto empieza aparecerme divertido

Diciendo esto ambos se encaminaron al estrado y con una profunda reverencia reconocieron la primacía del anfitrión y presentaron sus respetos al mismo... gesto con el cual tanto el gobernador como Hei Shin quedaron complacidos... un sirviente entonces les presentó formalmente

- Los señores Liu Fo e Higashidani Sasuke, comerciantes peleteros en ruta a Japón  
- Hummm... Higashidani Sasuke... me parece haber oído el nombre -dijo el gobernador-... ¿de dónde han venido?  
- Nuestra jornada dió inicio en Irkutsk, su alteza, estamos en tránsito hacia Japón para vender nuestros productos en la isla  
- Espero entonces que sus negocios vayan con bien, señor Higashidani  
- También es nuestro deseo, alteza... amistad y prosperidad mutua  
- Un postulado del budo... interesante  
- Más que eso, una forma de ver los negocios  
- ¿Y un punto de vista tan benevolente puede traer algún beneficio para su comitiva?  
- Si me permite, su excelencia, quisiera tomar en mis manos una costumbre occidental y honrar a su hermosa consorte con un presente que, a juzgar por lo que ven mis ojos, resultará pálido ante su belleza

Dicho esto correspondió entrar en escena a Maki por un segundo antes de volver a pasar a segundo plano, quien entregó a Sanosuke un delicado estuche de ébano que al ser abierto dejó a la vista el collar adquirido durante la tarde por el peleador, quien sin levantar los ojos del suelo ofreció la joya a la bella mujer que se encontraba al lado del gobernador

- Muchas gracias, señor Higashidani -dijo la mujer con la más dulce voz que Sanosuke hubiera oído-, lo atesoraré tanto por su valor como por provenir del noble caballero que me honra con tal presente... ¿no está de acuerdo, mi señor?

¿Hum...?, ¿acaso Ning Xia estaba mirando por sobre el hombro de Sanosuke antes de mirar al gobernador?... quizás las sospechas del kenkaka no estaban tan equivocadas

- Veo que puede usted darse el lujo de halagar mujeres ajenas por donde pasa  
- ¡Oh!, lo siento si en algo le he ofendido, su alteza... simplemente supuse que también aquí era símbolo de buena crianza el dar una pequeña retribución a quien obsequia al cansado viajero con semejante festín digno del emperador... si en alguna forma he cometido un error es que imploro su perdón  
- ¡Pierda cuidado!, sólo me divertía un poco a sus expensas... ahora disfruten usted y su compañero de la fiesta  
- Que tenga usted salud y vida por mil años, su alteza -se despidió formalmente Sanosuke-

Luego de tan sigular presentación tanto Maki como Sanosuke se dieron un par de horas para disfrutar de la recepción, que oficialmente era para agasajar al "Gran Benefactor del Celestial Puerto Imperial de China", título con que se autodenominaba Hei Shin... tiempo suficiente para que la trampa quedara hechada. A una señal de Lei ambos comenzaron la mejor representación que aquel salón viera jamás. Maki se encargó de entretener al gobernador mientras que Sanosuke lograba cruzar un par de palabras a solas con Hei Shin...

- Debe usted sentirse honrado ante el agasajo del gobernador  
- Así es -contestó secamente un molesto Hei Shin-  
- Por cierto, alguien me pidió que le diera a usted un recado  
- ¿Sí? -preguntó sin mayor interés el contrabandista-  
- Nada de mayor importancia... simplemente me ha pedido que considere usted que la vida es una dádiva preciosa y que no debe ser desperdiciada... ¿cuáles fueron sus siguientes palabras?...  
- ¿Sinceramente cree que me interesa?  
- Eso supongo... ¡ah, sí, ya lo recuerdo!, dijo que no importaba el lugar donde estuviese, la hora de su muerte estaba escrita con sangre, que era fácil para su espada extinguir una miserable flama como la suya -dijo Sanosuke juntamente con entregarle el prendedor con que tomaba su cabello... el emblema rezaba claramente "Feng Xuan"-

Wu Hei Shin dejó caer su copa al suelo... su rostro estaba pálido, como si hubiese visto a la muerte cara a cara

- ¡Acompáñeme! -dijo arrastrando a Sanosuke a un aposento que parecía ser un despacho-

Una vez que Hei Shin se aseguró que todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas es que prosiguió

- ¿Cuánto quiere por su silencio?  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Tus palabras... creo que estás en conocimiento que aquellas constituyen la fórmula que el Tai-Pan de la Hermandad Feng Xuan utiliza para marcar la señal de la muerte en la frente de quienes van a ser asesinados por su espada... cualquier hombre que siga la forma de vida que yo llevo está al tanto de ello y ruega por jamás oírlas... ahora mi cabeza se tambalea sobre mi cuello... pero todo el mundo tienen su precio... vamos, dígame, ¿cuánto?

Sanosuke guardó silencio mientras que Hei Shin sacaba desde un cajón del escritorio un pequeño lingote de oro... el peleador no dijo una palabra... Hei Shin dobló la cantidad... el silencio del peleador se prolongaba... Hei Shin comenzó a perder la compostura...

- ¡Vamos!, ¡dígalo!... ¿¡Tres, cuatro, cinco... cuántos!?  
- Ocho... quiero ocho lingotes marcados con el sello imperial... eso vale mi silencio por una hora...  
- ¡Una hora!... ¡una hora!... está bien, deberá bastarme para huir  
- ¿Tanto es el miedo que un vejestorio como él te provoca?  
- ¡Lo has visto!... entonces ni todo el oro del mundo salvará tu vida si es que se entera que lo has traicionado  
- Soy ambicioso, correré el riesgo -terció Sanosuke con su mejor expresión de apostador-  
- Allá tú, imbécil... sería mejor que tomaras el primer vapor al otro lado del mundo para luego seguir huyendo el resto de tu vida... aquí está tu precio, iluso -dijo al indicarle el oro que había puesto sobre el lujoso escritorio-... espero que cumplas... durante la siguiente hora no abandonarás la recepción...

Dicho esto salió como una tromba y luego de excusarse no muy cortésmente con su anfitrión salió de la sala a todo escape con su guardaespaldas... El mismo Lei pudo corroborarlo al entregarle de vuelta su arma, la que ahora llevaba firmemente sujeta por una mano crispada en el metal.

- ¿Y? -preguntó espartanamente Maki-  
- Cayó como un bebé... ten esto -le dijo Sanosuke al entregarle discretamente una alforja con el oro a Maki-  
- ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor que esto?... pesa demasiado  
- Lo sé... simplemente no quería llevarlo conmigo al despedirme de la anfitriona  
- ¡Ven acá, pedazo de imbécil! -dijo Maki deteniéndolo bruscamente por un hombro-... debemos encontrarnos con el viejo en las caballerizas

Ambos salieron discretamente con dirección de uno de los patios interiores, en la penumbra pudieron descubrir como Han, adecuadamente disfrazado, le entregaba las riendas de uno de su mejor caballo a Hei Shin juntamente con un par de guantes de montar... luego de ello pudieron ver que, en la salida del palacio, Hei Shin tomaba la ruta que bordeaba la costa (la más directa a Port Arthur), mientras que su guardaespaldas ponía rumbo al norte... pasados unos segundos los tres conjurados se reunían para decidir su rumbo de acción

- Supongo que debo perseguir sin demora a Hei Shin  
- En circunstancias normales sería así -dijo Han-... pero no tienes necesidad de apresurarte  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Primero porque conoces su destino primario: Port Arthur... segundo, porque los guantes que le entregué han sido convenientemente preparados por el mocoso para que dentro de un par de horas entre en un leve estado de somnolencia que mermará su capacidad como jinete sin que sea capaz de notarlo. Eso te permitirá mantener tu caballo fresco durante la larga persecución...  
- Recuerda -dijo Maki-, no debes permitir que él te vea... bastará que te mantengas unas leguas atrás... eso me recuerda, toma, aquí tienes tu oro  
- Lo siento, Maki-san, pero no puedo aceptarlo...  
- ¿Que te sucede, muchacho?  
- Antes que todo es algo que no me he ganado, mi precio es alto, pero no llega a una suma tan exhorbitante... además de ello es oro sucio, no quiero eso en mi conciencia...  
- Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Han-... te diré lo que harás: saliendo de Shangai encontrarás un templo budista de la rama Feng... entrégalo allí como ofrenda, ellos sabrán que hacer con él... por lo demás, aquí tienes tu pago -dijo al entregarle las mismas tres pepitas de oro con las que había pagado el collar-  
- Así es mejor... ¡Rígel!

Una vez que montó en su caballo y tanto Maki y Han habían hecho lo pripio el diálogo prosiguió

- ¿Y ahora que harán?  
- Seguiremos al guardaespaldas de Hei Shin... creemos saber donde se dirige... los tomaremos por sorpresa -dijo Maki-... ahora parte sin demora, japonés, que nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar en breve, eso te lo garantizo  
- Que el viento cabalgue contigo, Sagara Sanosuke  
- Que sea un hasta pronto entonces... me han enseñado que aún en tierras extrañas puede uno encontrar un amigo

La pequeña compañía se dispersó entonces... dos de ellos en dirección al norte, en persecución de las cabezas de parte de la cúpula del clan Wu... el tercero de ellos tomó un rumbo distinto... hacia el mar, en pos del cabecilla de aquella nefasta banda, y, contra todo pronóstico, hacia un lugar que no haría sino adelantar un reencuentro con parte de su pasado

Volver 


	5. De Shangai a Port Arthur

**Errante**

** Episodio III - De Shangai a Port Arthur**

Port Arthur se le antojaba a Sanosuke un nombre demasiado europeo para el enjambre de casas al que ahora se veía enfrentado... seguir a Hei Shin por enmedio de las barriadas hasta el hostal donde ahora descansaba sus huesos había sido una labor más ardua de lo que esperaba. Durante la larga cabalgata no tuvo mayor dificultad de seguirle el paso. Al parecer, tal como dijo Han, el veneno en los guantes del mercenario hacía a la perfección su trabajo. Empero, tratar de seguir el paso de alguien en medio de un mar humano como ese era labor de titanes. Afortunadamente Hei Shin decidió que era hora de tomarse un descanso antes de proseguir con su cabalgata

- Buen día señor -dijo el caballerango al recibir las riendas de Rígel-... tenemos una habitación para usted  
- Excelente, porque me muero por un buen descanso  
- Y lo tendrá, eso ni que dudarlo  
- ¿Huh?... ¿a que te refieres muchacho?  
- A que creo que antes de irse a descansar quizás debiera revisar una alforja que hay para usted en su cuarto. Es el primero a la izquierda, entrando por la puerta que da a las caballerizas... me dijeron que le agradaría un lugar alejado de la vista de todo el mundo  
- ¿Quién te informó tan bien, muchacho?  
- ¿Además del Tai Pan?...  
- Ya veo  
- Por nuestro huésped no tiene que preocuparse, dispondrá usted del tiempo necesario para realizar sus actividades, eso se lo puedo garantizar. También estuvieron aquí un par de personas que vinieron de su consulado... ellos dejaron un "regalo" para usted... me pidieron que lo tratase con cuidado, creo que usted debe hacer lo mismo  
- Gracias muchacho, así lo haré... cuídalo bien en mi ausencia  
- Descuide, es buen caballo, lo atendré con lo mejor que tengamos a mano

Una vez en su habitación Sabosuke encontró fácilmente la alforja antes mencionada. Revisar su contenido fue una labor automática para él. Además de algunos componentes químicos que había solicitado en Shangai encontró un mensaje cifrado en donde se le indicaban los pasos a seguir para encontrarse con sus contactos. Según el escrito, los hallaría en la zona del puerto, más precisamente en el barrio comercial que rodeaba la zona del embarcadero. Se trataría de una pareja japonesa, marido y mujer, quienes convenientemente estaban en la ciudad con motivo de su viaje de bodas. Además de esa información se le entregaban las frases que deberían usar como contraseñas identificatorias...

- Espero que esta vez no se trate de otro par de idiotas... el sólo recordar a la pareja de Berna me hace doler la cabeza -pensó el correo- por lo demás, la mañana está tan hermosa que creo que aprovecharé de dormir un par de horas... según el itinerario marcado aún tengo suficiente tiempo antes del encuentro

Mientras que el correo tomaba su merecido descanso el mundo a su alrededor no dejaba de girar... un mundo que cada día le acercaba un paso más hacia su destino, mismo que, quisiéralo o no, también comenzaba a tejerse al otro lado del mar amarillo

Hacía un par de horas que la mañana había despuntado y el hospital comunitario de región de Fukushima ya bullía por la actividad de su personal. Gracias a la nueva política nacional la antigua zona de Aizu comenzaba a tomar notoriedad entre las rutas internas que facilitaban el comercio del país. Todo ello redundaba en nuevos bríos para aquella ciudad tan golpeada por la reciente guerra... y había en aquel lugar en particular alguien a quien no debían recordarle la cantidad de trabajo que debía desarrollar... gratificante resultaba, sin duda, el desafío que su nueva posición le imponía. Hacía años había prometido a quien salvara su alma el entregarse a proteger a los débiles y enfermos, y, al menos en ese aspecto, ahora era más feliz que nunca...

- Tiene una hermosa mirada... ¿nunca se lo habían dicho, doctora?...  
- Si no hubiera hablado con usted hace dos días diría que intenta seducirme  
- En lo absoluto... simplemente siempre he creído que una mirada tan transparente refleja lo que hay en el corazón de su dueña... para mí, sus ojos hablan muy bien de usted...  
- Pero no son mis ojos los que están bajo examen -dijo la mujer al retirar la vista de un primitivo oftalmoscopio-  
- ¿Y bien?... espero que tenga buenas noticias para este pobre viejo  
- Por supuesto que las tengo... tal como usted mencionó anteriormente el avance de su enfermedad fue detenido hace ya muchos años. Además de ello creo que siguió al pié de la letra las indicaciones que le dió su médico...

En medio de la consulta es que una jovencita la interrumpió

- Megumi-sensei, hay alguien que desea verla  
- Está bien, Tsu-chan, iré en cuanto termine de atender al señor... ahora, decía que quienquiera que haya indicado su tratamiento lo hizo de forma correcta y en un tiempo prudente... estudié su caso de acuerdo a ciertos volúmenes médicos que hace unos meses envió el gobierno local y sus síntomas correspondían a un tipo de ceguera diurna, fácilmente tratable con una variación en su dieta... creo que su consumo de verduras era peligrosamente bajo, ¿me equivoco?  
- En lo absoluto, doctora, es exactamente lo que dijo el médico que me revisó hace años... creo que de no ser por él ahora estaría ciego  
- Pienso lo mismo... afortunadamente hizo usted lo correcto. Eso sí, es recomendable que con cierta periodicidad chequee usted su vista  
- Pues, si ha de ser así, preferiría que fuera con una joven tan hermosa como usted  
- Me halaga señor, pero ese no es mi campo de acción. Simplemente soy un médico general, tal como se lo mencioné en nuestra primera entrevista  
- No lo dudo, pero siempre he preferido confiar en quienes tienen una mirada sincera, aunque a veces la maticen con un innecesario tono de dureza... no importa lo pasado, la vida vale la pena vivirse cada día por sí mismo...

Las palabras del anciano dieron precisamente en el clavo... la mirada de Megumi se le antojó por un segundo un tanto vacía

- Por favor, no se moleste usted con las palabras de este anciano loco  
- No lo tome a mal, pero le suplico que se vaya ahora - dijo Megumi de forma muy seria-... debo atender otros asuntos  
- Está bien, haré lo que me pide... gracias nuevamente... hasta la próxima...  
- No creo que haya tal ocasión  
- Oh!, la vida tiene muchas vueltas... hasta pronto, Megumi-san  
- Adiós, Min-san....  
- Prefiero el apelativo que me dan mis amigos, ellos me llaman Seisa  
- Adiós entonces, Seisa-san

Megumi dejó entonces pasar un par de minutos antes de atender a su visitante... por algún extraño motivo esa pequeña frase del anciano la había herido en lo más profundo de su alma... no, no era que hubiera sido dura con ella, incluso, en otra época, hubiera supuesto que el viejo quería propasarse con ella... sin embargo la práctica en un lugar como Aizu, donde aún existía gente sincera y completamente honorable le había enseñado que a veces las personas querían decir exactamente lo que expresaban sus palabras, sin ninguna intención oculta en ellas... entonces, ¿por qué el anciano le había dicho eso?... una duda que quizás acabaría aclarada más pronto de lo que ella pensaba

- Takani Megumi-san, como siempre, un placer el verla, más aún en tan afortunadas circunstancias

El hombre, algo mayor, saludó entrañablemente a la doctora... mal que mal, era una de sus más valiosas colaboradoras en aquel hospital comunitario

- Nakayama-sensei... no esperaba verle, menos aún tan temprano... de saber que era usted quien deseaba verme hubiera ido personalmente a su despacho  
- ¡Oh!, es que esta es una noticia que no podía esperar... tenía que dársela en persona... además, como director del recinto es mi deber  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Siéntese, creo que es mejor que lea esto no estando de pié -dijo el médico al entregarle un comunicado oficial-

Megumi comenzó entonces a leer. El documento, plagado de tecnicismos, decía en buenas cuentas que ella era trasladada de jurisdicción, pasaría de su actual cargo en Aizu a trabajar en Sapporo, isla de Hokkaido...

- Disculpe usted pero no entiendo... ¿acaso no están conformes con mi desempeño?  
- No malentindas, Megumi-san... durante estos años has sido mi mano derecha en este lugar... bien sabes que de no ser por mi historial serías tú quien hubiera sido designada como directora del hospital...  
- ¿Entonces?  
- ¿¡Entonces!?... ¡Entonces por fin te están dando tu merecido ascenso!

Por unos segundos la mujer no asoció correctamente, bastó una breve explicación de su superior para que entendiese

- ¿Acaso aún no comprendes?... Dentro de una semana se inaugura un nuevo hospital en Sapporo, ¡y te están poniendo como jefe del personal médico del lugar!

...  
...  
...

¡Plaf!

- ¡Megumi-san!... ¡despierta!... ¡vaya!, jamás la ví reaccionar de una forma tan visceral en todos estos años.... ¡Tsu-chan!, trae las sales, Megumi-san se desmayó...

Sin embargo, el tiempo no se detiene a mirar su obra... Algunas leguas en dirección del norte y el oriente el tramado del juego se complicaba aún más... alguien decidía que nuevas piezas debían incorporarse al tablado... Una breve entrevista se llevaría a cabo en la gobernación de la isla de Hokkaido. Dos policías acudían prestos al llamado de su superior. El primero acudía con la prestancia de un ratón a punto de ser comido por una fiera... en un tiempo anterior habría sido asesinado en caso de ser descubierto a menos de un mundo de distancia de quien ahora les convocaba... el segundo parecía tener la situación bajo control, tanto así que su actitud no cambió un ápice cuando la guardia le rindió los honores reservados al capitán de la guardia... cierto, aún tenía que acostumbrarse a ello; siempre había sido un hombre de acción en el campo y su nuevo rango era algo que no le acomodaba a la perfección. Empero, mientras que no se le prohibiese la acción directa había decidido no proferir queja alguna... actitud que no tardaría en cambiar, merced a ciertos "cambios" en lo que él consideraba un plan ya definido.

Sólo dos hombres en todo Japón poseían oficialmente el rango necesario para contravenir una orden del Capitán de la Guardia Imperial Goro Fujita... Uno de esos hombres se encontraba ahora a kilómetros de distancia, amparado tras las murallas del palacio imperial de Tokio irradiando su luz a todo japonés bien nacido que amara a la nación más que su propia vida... El otro era el hombre que, junto a Maki Han, orquestaba el plan de desmantelamiento final de la red internacional formada por el clan Wu y el Shodo Ryu...

- Que placer, Fujita-kun... también es bueno verle, Cho-san  
- A.... a.... alteza -tartamudeó Cho al inclinarse-

Mutsohito Shinno... primo del Emperador de Japón y Príncipe de la Corona, Ministro de Guerra y Marina era quien ahora les daba la bienvenida a su despacho en el palacio de Sapporo

- Mutsohito-sama -saludó Saitoh-... si perdona mi impaciencia, ¿de que se trata?  
- ¿Por qué la prisa, Fujita-kun?... ¿no prefieres un poco de sake antes de comenzar?  
- Supongo que si es una orden tendré que acceder  
- Lo olvidaba... discúlpame...  
- No hay cuidado, señor  
- Bien, vamos a lo nuestro entonces... te he citado aquí porque hay algo que necesito que hagas por mí  
- Si está en mis manos...  
- Lo está... Cho-san, si nos disculpas, quisiera discutir esto a solas con el capitán  
- Está bien, deja los expedientes sobre el escritorio y espérame en el pasillo  
- S.... s... s... sí -fué la parca respuesta-

Una vez que hubo salido el diálogo prosiguió

- No me acostumbro a la idea que ante todo el mundo sea un malviviente, pero que ante mí se comporte como un niño...  
- Quizás se deba a que fué usted quien salvó su pellejo... bien sabe que yo iba a matarlo luego de obtener la información que poseía  
- Pero mi buen Hajime, ¿por qué no valernos de él?... ya ves que como aliado ha resultado muy provechoso  
- Creo que no pasa de ser útil... pero ese no es el caso que nos reúne  
- Tienes toda la razón. Lo que quiero es que hagas un pequeño cambio en el plan estipulado... aunque quizás "cambio" no sea la palabra más adecuada... diría que lo que quiero que aceptes es el nombre de alguien dentro de las funciones acordadas... no se trata de una orden, sino de una solicitud que te hago en mi calidad de comandante táctico de esta misión  
- ¿De quién se trata?

El príncipe extrajo entonces un expediente desde uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se lo tendió a su subalterno. Al observar la primera hoja de su contenido el lobo arqueó las cejas de manera instintiva. El nombre que aparecía bajo un daguerrotipo reciente del sujeto en cuestión le era conocido: "Higashidani Sanosuke; Sagara Sanosuke"... definitivamente no era de su agrado lo que tenía frente a sus ojos... debió realizar un gran esfuerzo para dominar los sentimientos que aquello provocaba en él

- ¿Qué significa esto?, Mutsohito-sama -preguntó con una calma a todas luces fingida-  
- Eso, mi buen miburo, es el expediente de tu nuevo compañero. Es imperativo que sea él quien efectúe entre muchas otras las labores de enlace, infiltración y demolición contenidas dentro del plan de Min-san y Maki-san  
- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué necesariamente tenemos que usarlo?  
- Ante todo tú mismo has confiado en la información que fué capaz de obtener en Europa  
- Ese es un argumento sin asidero. Cualquier otro idiota pudo hacerlo igual o mejor que él  
- No cualquiera hubiera podido identificar las fuentes de fondos provenientes del eje España - Francia - Alemania que había conseguido el clan Shodo... incluso tus dos mejores hombres en Europa fallaron  
- Acepto el acierto del hombre de Nagata-san... Aún así, es algo que está fuera de discusión... su nombre simplemente resulta inaceptable  
- El plan no se llevará a cabo sin su presencia... tanto Min-san como yo estamos de acuerdo en ello  
- Entonces deberán hacer una elección  
- No lo pongas en ese plano... tampoco haremos nada si no estás con nosotros... como ves, y hagas lo que hagas, el éxito de este juego está en este momento en tus manos  
- Lo siento pero es usted quien decide... Sagara o yo... espero que sea capaz de ver más allá de sus narices y tome la decisión correcta  
- ¡No me hables como si fuera tu lacayo!... estoy consciente que te debo la vida, pero no tientes mi paciencia, Saitoh... si te atreves a pensar siquiera en abandonar el barco entonces permitiré que todo mundo se entere de la actual ocupación del Lobo de Mibu... sabes bien que aún hay muchos que quieren tu cabeza... estoy consciente que eso no te importa, pero quizás te importe más saber que también hay muchos tras la hija de Takagi-san. ¡Creo que no estás en posición de negociar!  
- ¡Y usted no está en posición de hacerme exigencias! -bufó el capitán-... creo que no le agradaría que el Shodo-ryu tomara conocimiento total de todo esto... sería una vergüenza para usted que la mayor operación encubierta llevada a cabo por el gobierno reventara en las narices del pueblo que tanto dicen proteger  
- ¡Hmph!... Supongo entonces que volvemos al principio...  
- Eso creo, señor  
- Entonces haré uso de mi autoridad... te ordeno que aceptes a Sagara dentro de tu equipo. Quedará bajo tu responsabilidad directa, pero bajo mi mando... ¿estás de acuerdo con esos términos?  
- ¡No!  
- ¡Por qué demonios te niegas a entender!  
- ¡Es usted quien no entiende!... ¡si supiera la clase de persona que es entonces procuraría tenerlo lo más lejos posible!  
- ¿Acaso no crees que la gente pueda llegar a cambiar?  
- No... un lobo siempre será un lobo  
- Sí, sí, sí... y supongo que un "aku" siempre será un "aku"... ¿no es eso lo que quieres decirme?  
- Eso, entre otras cosas  
- Está bien, tú ganas... lo quiero dentro del equipo porque incluso con él debo expiar algunas culpas... ¿te parece suficiente explicación?  
- No, ¡no lo quiero cerca y es todo!

Mutsohito se puso en pié entonces... por unos instantes Saitoh intuyó que se abalanzaría contra su garganta para intentar estrangularlo por su porfía... sin embargo se dirigió hacia el ventanal más próximo y estuvo largo rato mirando hacia el cielo... quizás buscaba paciencia para afrontar la cerrada negativa del lobo... quizás buscaba las palabras necesarias para hablar acerca de algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia estaba obligado a explicar, pero que su sentido del honor volvía imprescindible no imponer por la fuerza

- Saitoh-san... durante los últimos 15 años he intentado compensar demasiados hechos ocurridos bajo mis narices... hechos que no pude ver gracias a lo elevado de mi posición. Más de una vez te he repetido que el inicio de este inmenso juego de espejos se debe básicamente a la necesidad de saber verdaderamente que es lo que sucede en mi país. Ahora estamos abocados de lleno en subsanar una de las páginas más negras dentro de la historia no escrita de la era Meiji, y, quiéraslo o no, ahora estás en medio de todo ese movimiento de engranajes. Ahora corresponde dar un nuevo paso para lograr el objetivo final: Atrapar al cabecilla del clan Shodo. Una vez tuvo de facto el poder absoluto dentro de la nación y el resultado es algo que aún estamos pagando... gracias a él muchas vidas se vieron cegadas sin la más mínima necesidad, y, lo que para mí resulta imperdonable, sembró la cizaña entre dos hombres que eran casi hermanos... jamás debí permitir que eso ocurriera. Lamentablemente no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, sin embargo es ahora cuando nos hemos acercado más a él; tú mismo has visto su rostro en alguna ocasión. Eso es algo que jamás ocurrió desde que ordenamos su muerte... ¡ja!... y ahora... ahora estoy discutiendo esto con un cabezadura quien, por no dar su brazo a torcer, está estropeando lo que nos ha costado años construir

Correspondió entonces el turno al lobo en sopesar las palabras recién oidas... ciertamente la sola idea de incluir a Sagara, a quien aún consideraba un parásito imbécil, era algo que le revolvía el estómago. Empero, las palabras de Mutsohito habían removido su conciencia al hacerle ver que él no era nadie para oponerse a lo inevitable... a todas luces se trataba de una decisión en la que él no tenía mayor derecho a intervenir... tarde o temprano debería acatar la voluntad de su superior. No había duda que resultaría una afrenta personal si se negase a cumplir una indicación dada en forma directa... sabía que nada le sería impuesto de forma obligatoria, a pesar de la dureza con la que había sido tratado hacía tan poco. La situación era tal que si el resto de la plana mayor del gobierno llegaba a enterarse que se había negado a cumplir una solicitud del príncipe Mutsohito su honor quedaría mancillado por varias generaciones, por lo tanto no tenía otra alternativa más que aceptar... ahora, sólo quedaba un obstáculo en su cabeza: pensar en como salvar su honor en el proceso

- Está bien... aceptaré...  
- ¿Cuáles son tus términos entonces, Fujita-kun?  
- Usted me ha pedido que acepte a Sagara dentro de mi equipo operativo... a pesar de no ser de mi agrado lo aceptaré siempre y cuando tenga entera libertad para elegir al resto de quienes operarán bajo mi comando táctico  
- A primera vista me parece una solicitud aceptable... ¿cuantas personas tienes en mente?  
- No serán más de cuatro... quizás menos... eso lo decidiré en el curso del día y entregaré una nómina próximamante  
- Estoy de acuerdo. Estaré tres días en la ciudad, luego de ello deberás contactarme por otro medio... haré que te hagan llegar una nómina con todo el personal disponible  
- Dudo que sea necesario, pero no está demás  
- ¿Algo más?  
- Nada por ahora... quizás más tarde tenga otra petición que hacer... ahora me retiro  
- Hasta otra ocasión entonces, Fujita-kun

Ajeno al ajetreo de la reciente entrevista, Sanosuke comenzaba los preparativos de sus actividades en Port Arthur... un buen baño, ropa limpia y unos pocos yuans en el bolsillo le bastaron para encaminar sus pasos hacia la zona del puerto

- Puntualidad digna de un Británico... a veces me sorprendo de mí mismo... ¿dónde rayos estarán?... ¡mierda!, ¿por qué demonios no me dieron más datos?...

Comenzó entonces su deambular por el puerto... identificó a más de un colega durante su paseo, quienes, a pesar de reconocerle, no parecieron mayormente interesados en él... comenzaba a impacientarse cuando una alegre visión cambió el panorama de su día... quizás lo que había visto en Shangai no era del todo descabellado... allí, a unas 70 yardas de distancia, una joven y alegre mujer casi arrastraba del brazo a un hombre de expresión bastante seria quien sin embargo accedía a ir de vitrina en vitrina observando un cuantohay de productos llegados desde todas las latitudes a los escaparates de las tiendas del lugar... al irse aproximando a la pareja pudo oir parte del diálogo, e intervenir en lo que pudo juzgar un desperdicio de dinero

- Y ese... ¿no te parece bonito?  
- Es bello, sí... aunque quizás es demasiado delicado  
- Si me permiten -intervino Sanosuke-, creo que no debieran dejarse llevar por las apariencias... no se trata de Jade, sino de Alabastro verde... un mineral de menor calidad  
- Creo que el cabeza de pollo tiene razón -dijo la joven de forma casi automática-

Luego de esas palabras cualquiera hubiera jurado que por un breve instante el aire podía cortarse en el lugar... sobreflujo informativo, quizás... ambos voltearon sus cabezas lentamente sólo para encontrar un hombre ya maduro, de excelentes modales, quien les sonreía cortésmente ante su notoria sorpresa

- ¿Sa... Sano... Saaaa... Sanosuke?  
- Buenos Días, Sagara  
- Toda una sorpresa y todo un placer... Makimachi Misao y Shinomori Aoshi... ¿que hacen en Port Arthur?  
- Ahem... de viaje de placer, podría decirse... ¿y que haces tú aquí? -inquirió Misao-  
- Nada, paseo mientras que me encuentro con un par de compañeros de trabajo

De pronto, una idea cruzó por la mente del ex Okashira... siempre era posible que las cosas sucediesen del modo que él ahora suponía... improbable, pero posible. Con ello en mente es que preguntó a Sanosuke

- ¿Subirás al monte Fuji este año?

La sopresa pudo ser leída fácilmente en los ojos del peleador, sin embargo mantuvo la compostura y respondió a tal cuestionamiento

- No. Había pensado que sería más provechosa una excursión por las regiones del norte

Al oír tal respuesta Misao casi muere de un ataque de risa

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!... ¡no puede ser!  
- ¿Y crees que mi sorpresa es menor que la tuya, comadreja?  
- ¡Jajajajaja!... pero.. jajajajaja... no puedes negar que... jajajaja... que quien te conoció... jajajaja... antes de... ¡¡¡BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
- No le veo la gracia, niña  
- Tampoco lo considero gracioso, pero sin embargo no deja de ser en cierta forma irónico... cuando partimos se nos indicó que nos encontraríamos con un correo con más misiones de entrega completadas con éxito que la mayoría de los que trabajan para el ministerio de relaciones exteriores... por ende esperaba que nuestro compañero de ruta resultase alguien mayor y de más simpatía para con el gobierno  
- Ya ves... algo he cambiado en estos años... aunque tu tampoco lo haces nada mal, hasta donde recuerdo jamás te oí decir más de tres palabras seguidas  
- Si... debo darte la razón en eso...  
- Pero basta, vamos a lo nuestro, no hay tiempo para estar despilfarrando... ¿consiguieron alguna cabalgadura?  
- Dos excelentes alazanes árabes nos están esperando en el consulado... -dijo Misao, quien con mucho esfuerzo había conseguido dominarse-  
- Bien, en marcha, no hay tiempo que... ¡un momento!  
- ¿Ahora qué?  
- Ustedes dos... ¿acaso?... ¿no se equivocaron en el consulado?... ¿es cierto que?...  
- Habla claro, ¿quieres?  
- Es que -dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras caminaban-... me informaron que debería encontrarme con una pareja de recién casados... pero de seguro nuevamente volvieron a cometer un error... incompetentes  
- No hay error esta vez, Sagara -dijo Aoshi-

El joven correo se detuvo en seco y luego de pensar unos segundos dijo

- ¡Uf!... deténganse... demasiadas noticias inesperadas... necesito un trago... ¿donde hay una taberna?, yo invito

Luego de escoger un lugar adecuado el diálogo prosiguió con un tono de sorpresa cada vez más explícito en el tono de voz del ex-peleador

- ¡Hace sólo un par de semanas!  
- Más o menos -respondió escuetamente Aoshi-  
- Increíble... jamás lo juzgué ni remotamente posible, y menos en estas circunstancias  
- Créeme que mi sorpresa fué más grande que la tuya, cabeza de pollo -acotó Misao-... nunca supe bien como es que se fueron dando las cosas hasta que al día siguiente del encuentro en Tokio Aoshi me pidió que fuera su esposa... ¡estaba tan feliz! -dijo al abrazar a su idolatrado ninja-  
- Aún así, por lo que me acaban de contar, fué algo bastante impulsivo... quien lo diría viniendo de alguien tan frío  
- Pues... creo que cambié... o quizás sea más propio aceptar que alguien me hizo cambiar  
- Eso veo... tampoco creí ver el día en que hicieras semejante concesión  
- ¿Ya ves?, siempre logro lo que me propongo... -dijo una sonriente Misao-  
- Aunque aún pienso que el precio que debiste pagar en ocasiones resultó demasiado alto, pequeña  
- Eso en verdad no importa, y no me digas pequeña...  
- Bueno, bueno -interrumpió Sagara-, lo que ahora me interesa saber es como están las cosas dentro de Japón... hace tanto que no tengo noticias de todos ustedes que las sorpresas que he tenido en estos días apenas si puedo creerlas  
- ¿Te refieres al matrimonio de Himura? -inquirió Aoshi-  
- Bien, sí... entre otras cosas... por ejemplo, ¿que ocurrió con Yahiko, con Tae... incluso con Megumi?... recibí una carta de ella enviada a través de ustedes, pero allí no me enteré de nada nuevo acerca de alguien que no fuera Kenshin...  
- Pues verás -dijo Misao-... si he de hacerte un relato breve entonces debo decir que Tae está como siempre, Megumi trabaja como médico en la zona de Aizu... creo que recordarás decidió ejercer su profesión en ese lugar; y Yahiko es ahora algo así como sensei del dojo Kamiya, donde por cierto tu hermano Outa es alumno  
- ¡Outa!... esperen un momento... ¿¡cómo saben que es mi hermano!?... que yo recuerde jamás se lo mencioné y no creo que mi padre lo haya hecho... es un irresponsable pero también es muy leal a su palabra  
- Tenemos nuestros métodos... siempre los hemos tenido -respondió escuetamente Aoshi-  
- Ya veo... ¿y además de ello, no hay mayores novedades?  
- ¿A que te refieres? -preguntó Misao-  
- ¿Katsu, por ejemplo?  
- Ah!, él dirige un modesto periódico de corte crítico... diría que encontró su lugar en la era Meiji -le infromó la ninja-  
- ¿Y el lobo no ha metido sus narices en su negocio?  
- ¿Saitoh?... el tienen negocios propios que atender en Hokkaido... ya te enterarás tarde o temprano  
- ¡Oh no!... no me verán junto a ese malnacido... además, el trabaja para la policía y yo para el ministerio de relaciones exteriores  
- Lo que tú digas, pero sería mejor que no apostases sobre ello -guiñó la Okashira-  
- ¿Qué es lo que saben?  
- Creo que es probable que intente reclutarte, les serías útil en la siguiente fase de este plan -dijo Aoshi-  
- ¿Plan?... discúlpenme pero no los entiendo  
- ¿Estás enterado acerca de la conexión que existe entre el clan Wu y algo llamado "Shodo Ryu" en Japón?-agregó-  
- Vagamente  
- La segunda parte de esta conjura, según una simple deducción, implicará de una u otra forma el desmantelamiento de ese clan  
- "Para demoler un puente debes destruir sus dos cabeceras"... me parece lógico  
- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Misao-  
- Un poco de estrategia militar europea básica... si desarticulan al clan Wu es obvio que el paso siguiente sea intentar lo propio con el clan Shodo  
- Ahí estriba la dificultad del asunto...  
- ¿No veo dónde está la dificultad?  
- El Shodo Ryu ha logrado jugar a los títeres con varias generaciones de gobernantes de nuestro país... primero desde una posición visible, luego desde las sombras... pero siempre se las han arreglado para salir con bien de todas las dificultades que se les han puesto en el camino... incluso me atrevería a decir que se han visto fortalecidos gracias a ellas... la presión constante los ha vuelto extremadamente cautelosos y capaces a la hora de borrar sus huellas... cada golpe que el gobierno ha intentado dar en su contra ha resultado en un fracaso estruendoso -informó Aoshi-  
- Interesante... un grupo bien entrenado en labores de espionaje  
- No sólo eso... tácticas subversivas, tráfico de substancias prohibidas, comercio de armas, sobornos al más alto nivel, tráfico de esclavos, prostitución, juego ilegal, homicidios por encargo, asesinato de imagen, negocios en el mercado negro, falsificación de moneda por contar algunas de sus especialidades... cualquier cosa que pueda redundar en inestabilidad social y beneficio económico queda dentro de sus márgenes de operación -continuó-  
- Así que otra vez el gobierno está en peligro...  
- No funcionan de esa forma... a decir verdad, durante el final de la era Tokugawa y el principio de la era Meiji tuvieron el poder de facto dentro de la nación... importantes personeros de la cúpula de gobierno formaban parte de las filas del Shodo Ryu... eso hasta el día que, sin mediar motivo público, comenzaron a caer de sus nombramientos... asesinados políticamente a veces, otras simplemente haciendo rodar sus cabezas... Katsura Kogoro estuvo al mando de aquella operación en el bando realista, imaginarás quienes fueron sus ejecutores... -aludió Misao-  
- ¿Y en el bando del Shogun?  
- Los que trabajaban para ellos desde las sombras... Puedes imaginártelo si usas un poco la cabeza -agregó escuetamente Aoshi-  
- Entiendo  
- El último acto del Shodo Ryu antes de pasar al anonimato correspondió al asesinato de Katsura. Luego de ello se han mantenido al margen de la luz pública... lo extraño de ello es que en más de una ocasión se les ha presentado la oportunidad de intentar algo contra el gobierno central, ya sea de forma militar o política, sin embargo se han contentado con tomar para sí los dividendos económicos y de poder que sus diversas operaciones les brindan -dijo Misao-  
- Supongo que deben recibir dinero a montones, a juzgar por la naturaleza de sus "inofensivas" actividades  
- Digamos que tu humilde fondo de retiro no alcanza a cubrir sus ganancias netas de un mes de operaciones -guiñó pícaramente Misao-  
- Vaya que están bien informados... pero, ¿qué rayos hacen con semejante cantidad de recursos?  
- La mayor parte de ellos los gastan en el pago de sobornos...  
- O sea que...  
- Cerca de la mitad de los gobernadores, ministros, jefes de policía, generales, líderes de la población civil y operativos de gobierno han sido de una u otra forma cohercionados por el Shodo Ryu... -agregó Aoshi-  
- Los tienen exactamente donde quieren...  
- No lo sé... si quisieran el poder político podrían haberlo tomado por la fuerza... quizás su plan sea el lograr el total derrumbe de la sociedad nacional mediante el empleo de la corrupción generalizada como arma de batalla... nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta... -especuló Aoshi-  
- Ya veo... al parecer no buscan el poder por el poder... tampoco podemos decir que necesiten del dinero  
- No descartes el motivo de alguna venganza -terció Aoshi-  
- No lo hago, estaba por mencionarlo  
- También existe la posibilidad que antes de realizar algún movimiento deseen dejar clarmamente establecida la inutilidad del actual gobierno frente a un enemigo subterráneo y mejor preparado para el combate desde las sombras -interumpió Misao-  
- ¿También mercenarios?  
- No sólo eso: su guardia de élite está conformada, por decirlo de alguna forma, por tres capas. La primera y más visible se trata de soldados modernos, diestros en el combate con las manos y hábiles en el manejo de armas de fuego... usualmente se les emplea como guardaespaldas de personeros a quienes el Shodo Ryu desea brindarles su protección o como seguridad en torno a recintos donde no se desean miradas curiosas... luego de ello tienen a su servicio lo más granado de lo que queda de los clanes ninjas disueltos luego del Bakumatsu... expertos en todo tipo de armas, venenos y explosivos, cohesionados tras una férrea disciplina impuesta por su propia escuela de combate... para terminar está su verdadero cuerpo principal: se trata de al menos ocho guerreros, tres de ellos confirmados como espadachines sin igual en todo el país, el resto de ellos, a pesar de no ser tan eximios en el arte de la espada como sus compañeros, complementan muy bien esa pequeña falencia con un dominio absoluto de más de un tipo de arma ofensiva -informó la joven mujer-  
- Me suena de alguna forma como el Juppongatana  
- Si no conociéramos ningún antecedente de ellos tendería a darte la razón... pero recuerda que en el grupo de Shishio con algo de suerte podías encontrar unos cien soldados debidamente preparados, el resto eran simples idealistas engañados por una falsa promesa de gloria o libertad verdadera... cualquier guerrero del Shodo Ryu podría fácilmente con unos veinte de ellos... por lo demás, cualquier miembro de la élite del clan Shodo rivalizaría con facilidad con la fuerza del mismo Shishio Makoto  
- Lo que más me sorprende de todo lo que me han dicho es que ni siquiera ustedes saben a ciencia cierta con quienes están tratando... para manternerse fuera del alcance de los ojos del Oniwabanshu y de la policía secreta en forma simultánea han de ser verdaderamente buenos en lo suyo  
- Es en ese punto donde entras tú, mi estimado cabeza de pollo  
- ¿¡Nani!?  
- Lo que sigue ahora -continuó Aoshi- es arremolinar un tanto las aguas... vamos a demoler el puerto de embarque clandestino que posee el clan Wu en las afueras de Pusán  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Haremos que el Shodo Ryu se entere de ello... luego será cosa de esperar a que hagan un movimiento que los delate... con un poco de suerte y paciencia de tu parte quizás termines metido en medio de ellos... tu odio contra el gobierno debiera hacer el trabajo  
- Espera, espera, que eso es algo pasado... es cierto, aún no estoy de acuerdo con ellos, pero, mal que mal, pagan mi salario... ¿por qué debería odiarlos?  
- ¡Ah! -interrumpió Misao-... los vas a odiar tanto que sólo pensar en ellos te revolverá el estómago... te doy mi palabra  
- Comprendo... espero que no se extralimiten  
- Eso queda a cuenta del lobo  
- ¡Saitoh!... ¡ese malnacido está en esto! -espetó Sanosuke poniéndose en pié-

Antes de que la conversación pudiera continuar nuestro correro se vió arrojado de bruces al suelo por un parroquiano algo pasado de copas que tuvo la ocurrencia de perder el equilibrio cerca de Sanosuke...

- Ajejeje... disshculpe usted, mi bu-bu-buen señor... hip.. pashaba yo por aquí y al paresher de...brrrppp bió haber algún tipo de tremotro  
- Lo que me faltaba -dijo el peleador poniéndose de pié-  
- Po-po-por favor no she lo vaiya a deshir a mu mujer... hip... shi me encuentda aquí eshtoy muer-estoy mueeee-muerto  
- Está bien, aléjese... no queremos problemas  
- ¡Oh!, mi-mi-mil grashias she-sheñor... hip... tenga, cre-creo que esshto she le reshpaló nel bolshillo

Los ojos de Sano se entrecerraron levemente... sólo quienes estaban en su mesa lo notaron

- Gracias... y vete con cuidado... trata de dormir por allí antes de ver a tu esposa  
- ¡Puf!... ya... ya... ya me recor-re-recordó a la gruñona esha... -dijo antes de transponer el umbral de la puerta-

- ¿Amigo tuyo? -preguntó Aoshi-  
- No lo sé aún -dijo Sano abriendo el sobre y presionando fuertemente entre sus manos una hoja en blanco-

Pasó cosa de un minuto hasta que el peleador separó sus manos dejando ver una hoja donde ahora aparecían claramente escritos en caracteres cirílicos un par de párrafos

- Reacciona con el calor y la humedad, si es que aún se lo están preguntando... Debemos partir de inmediato. Hei Shin ha salido de la posada hace unos minutos... han dispuesto una casa donde llegar en Pusán... tendremos todo lo que necesitaremos allí... además de ello nos previenen que nos estará buscando la policía del lugar... ¿les molestaría ser mis guardaespaldas?  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
- En el sobre hay un pasaporte Británico expedido en Hong Kong a nombre de Li Chan Dao, así como un salvoconducto del gobernador de Shangai para él y dos guardaespaldas locales... podremos pasar por sobre cualquier control policíaco con sólo exhibirlo... no necesito decirles que su actuación debe ser creíble  
- Nadie te tocará un pelo, te lo aseguro -dijo Misao-  
- Excelente... ahora vamos

Junto con estas palabras Sanosuke se hechó a la boca el papel, y luego de masticarlo un par de veces se lo tragó

- No pongan esa cara... es papel de arroz, literalmente... no me hará daño -dijo a sus sorprendidos acompañantes-... de prisa, el tiempo vuela

Salieron de esa forma de la ciudad de Port Arthur. Luego de una veloz cabalgata inicial lograron tener señales claras del reciente paso de Hei Shin por el camino donde ahora transitaban... al caer la noche pudieron por fin obtener contacto visual con él. A todas luces se dirigía a galope tendido en pos de su objetivo... de mantener ese ritmo llegaría con el anochecer del día siguiente a la ciudad de Pusán; todo ello era algo que redundaba en directo beneficio de sus perseguidores, ya que el cuidado que ponía en huir de forma discreta era algo que sólo existía en la mente del chino.

A la misma hora, cuando el sol aún no acababa de dar paso a la obscuridad nocturna, una reunión daba comienzo en otro lugar para despejar algunas dudas respecto al juego de espejos que ahora comenzaba a dar sus primeros frutos... 

Volver 


End file.
